孤兽
by yiduanchun
Summary: 原著ABO，四战后衍生


孤兽

原著ABO，四战后衍生，非轻松向。

樱→佐，雏→鸣，鸣雏将要结婚背景，纯写感情，非爽文，慎入。

一．

01

漩涡鸣人在火影楼前徘徊，神色焦急。

一只忍犬从层层屋顶跳下来，落在他身边。

"帕克！"鸣人见到忍犬，欣喜万分，"卡卡西老师怎么说？"

"你该叫他六代目了，鸣人。"帕克抬头纠正道，"卡卡西说你可以去，但是要带足够的抑制剂。"

"真的？！"鸣人兴奋道，"那我这就去准备！"

鸣人正打算转身就走，却又被帕克叫住。帕克严肃道："鸣人，这个任务本来应该派一个beta忍者去的，佐助现在不知道分化成什么第二性别，如果是alpha或者beta还好，如果是Omega，你能克制住你自己吗？"

鸣人一时语塞，自从分化以来，他就只在小樱处听说过如何控制自己的信息素，但从来未曾被谁的信息素影响过，很长一段时间里，他甚至觉得自己根本就不会发情。

"兴许佐助对我也不会有影响呢。"鸣人说。

帕克道："那也只是兴许，你们俩可不能出什么事，你走之前记得一定要去小樱那里一趟，没她的文书你不能出村。"

鸣人想了想，问道："什么叫我跟佐助不能出事？我是说，其实他是Omega也没什么问题吧。"

虽说知道鸣人缺了一根筋，但这话听起来好像鸣人完全没有相关的常识。帕克无语道："你知道如果分化成Omega会发生什么吗？"

鸣人茫然地看着他。

其实这也不能怪鸣人。自从战争结束后，鸣人的日程表就被各种补习课程塞得满满当当，卡卡西美名其曰是想让他早日升到上忍，不落人后，其实压根就是他想早点撂了这个火影的担子，去享受悠闲的退休生活。

所以，鸣人根本就没有时间去了解什么是第二性征，他所知的全部就是他是个alpha，其他还有beta和Omega，分化第二性征以后，alpha和Omega自身会产生信息素，这两者之间的信息素会互相影响对方发情，仅此而已。

他记得他分化的时候，不过是身体虚弱发热了一段时间，然后就没事了，他想佐助大概也是一样，他不过是去照顾正处在分化时期的佐助而已。他想接下这个任务，多半是因为佐助已经很久没回来了，他很想见见他的好朋友。

帕克看他这幅神情，便说："如果佐助分化成Omega，会直接迎来人生中的第一次发情，就算你可能对佐助的信息素没有反应，但你和雏田就要结婚了，这样的事情，当避则避才对。"

02

医疗室。

小樱正对着处方单一样一样地找药材，配置抑制剂。

上回佐助回来都已经是半年前的事情了，不知道根据他上次的身体情况来配置的抑制剂，效果足不足够抑制发情…小樱思忖着，又在处方单上写写画画了一阵，重新调配了各种原料的比例。

取完药材，将它们一一陈列在试验台上，小樱拿起捣药杵，无意间偏头又看见了她拿出来的佐助的体检报告单，上面贴着佐助的照片。

明明生得一副好样貌，佐助却从不爱照相，这张照片还是他上次回村来，小樱以体检报告需要强制要求他去照的。

这张照片她自己也有，跟她的日记本放在一起，就好像是把他跟自己的整个人生放在了一起。

宇智波佐助这个人，贯穿了她至今为止的全部生命，如果她不是想要和他并肩而立，那么就不会有如今的春野樱。

在那场漫长而绝望的追寻之中，她以为宇智波佐助已经成为她恍如隔世的青涩爱恋，可在终结之谷，当她找到负伤累累的佐助和鸣人之后，她才发现她只是将他深深掩埋在心房的角落，在他说抱歉的那一刻，在他露出如初年少的笑容的那一瞬间，那颗种子疯狂地在她卑微的尘土里扎根生长，就要开出当年初见那个少年时心中嘭嘭绽开的花来。

宇智波佐助这个人啊，害她怦然心动，害她情根深种，害她泪流不止，却又只用一颦一蹙一笑就能换得她的全然原谅。

真是罪不可恕。

制作抑制剂是她很熟稔的事了，但这还是第一次为一个她不想为他做的人准备。

春野樱从不信命运，是她的不是她的，只要是她想要的，那便努力去争取，如果不够，那就加倍努力，可这一次，她是真的被放在了命运的铡刀之下，下一刻，是断命还是绝情，只能听凭天命处置。

她是个beta，该死的是个beta，还是个极其少见的，没有雄性生殖系统的beta。

"小樱？真少见啊，你居然在发呆。"

身后鸣人的声音让她回过神来，她转过头瞧他一眼，又回头欲盖弥彰地指责道："鸣人，每次都叫你进来要先敲门了。"

"嘿嘿，抱歉啦我说，"鸣人笑呵呵地挠挠头，完全没发觉异样，"帕克叫我先来找你，拿抑制剂…之类的东西吧。"

"唔，"小樱囫囵应了一声，"我正在做。"

鸣人点点头，坐在小樱旁边的木椅上，好奇地数了数搁在一旁的药剂，咋舌道："这么多？"

"因为不知道佐助君的身体情况啊，只能各种浓度的都配一支，"小樱手上不停，眼神也没给鸣人一个，"这次分化好了你最好把他带回来，再做个身体检查，如果…"

说到这里，小樱喉咙一哽，有些艰难地继续说："如果分化成Omega的话，我好知道要帮他配置什么浓度的抑制剂。"

鸣人摆摆手，说："佐助那么强的人，多半跟我一样是个alpha啦。"

小樱说："分化又不是看实力来的，笨蛋。"

鸣人疑惑道："那是看什么？"

"随机的。"

"随机的？"鸣人瞪大眼，"这也太不讲理了吧我说。"

小樱白他一眼，"你要跟自然讲道理吗？去啊，让他把佐助君分化成alpha。"那样我才是谢天谢地了。小樱在心中补上一句。

鸣人愣了一下，探头去看小樱的脸色，"小樱，你在生气吗？为什么？"

小樱手一顿，垂下眼说，"没什么，是我自己的问题。"

"噢。"既然她不想说，鸣人也不想多问，又转了个话题，"小樱，我能问你个问题吗？"

"说吧。"

鸣人不好意思地搔搔脸颊，问道，"发情…是个什么感觉啊？"

小樱手一抖，险些把捣药杵砸在自己手上，"哈？这个问题你确定要问我？"

"怎、怎么，不能问你吗？"鸣人有些尴尬地坐立不安，"帕克说，如果佐助分化成Omega的话，会直接发情，但我又没有发过情，所以…所以想问问你。"

小樱心道我也没有发情期好吗。便说："这个问题你去问雏田不是更好，她不是很早就分化成Omega了吗？"

鸣人更尴尬了，冷汗直流，"我怎么好意思去问她啊，她那么害羞的说。"

小樱见状倒是笑了，"恋爱了就是不一样啊，鸣人你也学会不好意思了，真羡慕雏田。"

鸣人不太明白小樱在说什么，说实话，至今他也不清楚恋爱到底是个什么感觉，于是只能笑了一笑，说，"你就告诉我嘛。"

小樱将药材都研磨完成，只需要继续提纯蒸煮，那个交由机器完成就好。便点头道："好吧，我也只能告诉你理论上的事情，毕竟beta是没有发情期的。

"如果分化成Omega，那么分化之后立马会迎来第一次发情期，发情期会持续一周左右，发情的时候Omega会产生强烈的性需求，身体也会虚弱到无法行动，直到与alpha交合或注射抑制剂为止。如果是alpha的话，分化之后并不会发情，但依旧会有发情期，这个你就不用担心了。"

鸣人疑惑道："可我是alpha，但我却从来没有发过情，为什么？"

小樱说："可能是生理原因，发情期还没有到，也可能是你没有遇上能让你发情的信息素…对了，雏田的信息素你闻过吗？"

鸣人点点头："每次靠近她都能闻到，是一股很清甜的味道，还挺好闻的。"

小樱迟疑道："你没有什么感觉吗？"

鸣人不解，"什么感觉？"

"没什么。"小樱摆摆手，神色不定。

药剂蒸煮完毕，自动灌入针筒里，小樱把针筒取下来，封好口，写了一张标明浓度的标签贴在筒身上，跟其他数支装在一起，递给鸣人。

"这是各种浓度的抑制剂，如果佐助君分化后发情，按照我说明书上描述的症状和他比对，使用相应剂量的就好。"

鸣人点点头，打算接过，却又被小樱按住了手。

"小樱？"鸣人疑惑地看向她。

"答应我，鸣人。"小樱的表情格外地郑重，让鸣人想起当初拜托他带回佐助时的她，她的眉毛微微蹙起，让鸣人的心也揪起来，"如果…如果佐助君分化成Omega，注射完抑制剂后就离他远远的，第一次发情他很可能会完全控制不住自己，答应我，别让他做会痛恨自己的事情。"

就如当初一样，鸣人先是阳光地笑起来，他坚定地从小樱手中接过抑制剂，冲她竖起大拇指，"啊，我向你保证的说。"

03

鸣人一边向村口走去，一边摊开佐助写来的信，上面的信息很简单，地点，和相应的简易地图。简单利落得就跟佐助这个人一样。

这个地方…好像是在终结之谷附近？佐助去那里做什么，现在那个地方应该已经成了废墟才对。鸣人盯着地图琢磨，他还以为佐助会去宇智波根据地，啊，不过那里现在也是一片废墟。

不对，宇智波根据地他才不会去吧，毕竟鼬就是在那里被他…

"鸣人君。"

鸣人从地图里抬起头来，村口，雏田正等在那里。

他走到雏田面前，又是那一股熟悉的清甜的味道，这味道让他觉得很舒服，很安静，他想守护这样的味道。大概这就是小樱所说的、恋爱的感觉？但好像有哪里不对，明明他当初喜欢小樱的时候，跟这感觉不太一样，难道是因为长大了吗？

"你要走了吗？鸣人君。"

"嗯，要出一个任务，一周后回来。"

宇智波分化的事情是机密，毕竟这时候最好打血继限界的主意了。

"那，这个你拿上吧。"雏田红着脸，双手捧着一只便当盒递给他，"是我自己做的兵粮丸，大约就是一周的分量。"

"噢！给我的吗？"鸣人开心地接过来，心里暖洋洋的，"多谢啦雏田。"

"不、不用客气，能帮上鸣人君的忙才好。"雏田的脸更加红了，她摸摸自己的脸颊，竟然朝鸣人鞠了一躬，"那，我就告辞了，鸣人君，再见。"

不等鸣人说什么，雏田就慌忙跑走了。

"怎么走这么急啊我说。"鸣人挠挠头，不明白雏田怎么忽然就跑了，但还是收起爱心便当，继续朝村外走。

跟雏田在一起，是一年前的事。那时候战争刚结束不久，雏田分化成Omega，各个家族都想要跟日向家联姻，也有一些想要借婚姻上位的宵小之徒总是骚扰雏田，弄得雏田不堪其扰，成天躲躲藏藏。

当时小樱看不过去，就把这件事跟鸣人说了，鸣人向来是打抱不平的性子，就跟在雏田身边保护她，一来二去，关系就亲密起来，再加上小樱他们这么一撮合，鸣人觉得自己还真的挺想保护雏田的，于是两个人就在一块儿了。

在一起之后，那些觊觎日向家的也就不再来骚扰雏田，两个人的交往也是平平淡淡，鸣人觉得这样的关系挺舒服的，想想就这么持续下去也不错，但就是不明白为什么雏田面对他总是羞得不行，都过了一年了，依然还是这样，搞得鸣人都不好意思离她太近。

不过也没关系，鸣人想道，也许再过一段时间，等她习惯就好了。

04

木叶村到终结之谷的距离，不过一天就到了。

到了终结之谷，鸣人继续根据佐助的简易地图摸索着找人，好在佐助常年在外，画个地图也是精准，在一处断崖之下，鸣人找到了佐助。

那是悬崖瀑布中的一座山洞里，洞外水声潺潺，洞内阴暗湿冷，不过佐助生起了火，火焰跳脱地照亮一方，鸣人进了洞里才看清，佐助怀里正抱着一只瑟瑟发抖的雏鹰。说是雏鹰，它的体型也比一般鸟类大上不少，一双厉目如刀，警惕地打量眼前这个入侵者。

鸣人愣了，问道："这鸟是怎么回事？"

佐助抬眼看他，风轻云淡地说："从悬崖上摔下来，断了翅膀。"

面前这人看起来好像游刃有余的样子，但鸣人隐隐却感到不对劲，他坐在佐助身边，摸上他的额头，果然一片滚烫。隔近了看，佐助的头发都是湿漉漉的。

"你额头好烫，怎么身上都湿了？"鸣人拧起眉头。

额头上传来的凉意让佐助很是受用，他闭了闭眼睛，说："一直泡在水里修行，以前都没问题的，怎么知道这回不行。"

鸣人呆了一呆，问道："你不是在分化？"

佐助也呆了一下，"我是在分化？"

鸣人："…"

让鸣人万万没想到的是，佐助比他还缺乏常识。

说来这也很正常，佐助十三岁就离村投靠大蛇丸，之后的修行想必都是以抑制分化为前提，等他干掉大蛇丸离开蛇窟，又找了一群比他还不懂常识的实验体们组成小队，对第二性征的了解不足也算是理所当然。

"卡卡西老师说你是在分化，"鸣人说，"你是不是觉得浑身发热，身体虚软，使不上劲？"

佐助点点头，但又反问，"可发烧不也这样？"

鸣人："…"

他绞尽脑汁地回想自己分化时的情景，好像那会儿自己也把分化当成发烧了，没当回事，毕竟他有九喇嘛在，睡一觉也就好了。谁承想这么一烧，就烧了三天。当他晕晕乎乎地去找小樱之后，才知道原来自己是分化了。

那时候还被小樱骂得很惨，鸣人丝毫不怀疑，要不是他身体虚弱，小樱肯定会一拳把他轰得化作天边的一颗星。

"你烧了多久了？"

"前天开始的，本以为没什么，可持续的时间太长，就送信回木叶了。"

鸣人凑到他面前去观察，佐助面色苍白，看起来像是被人抽走了生气，好像一闭眼就会一睡不醒，鸣人担忧起来，"还有其他不舒服的的地方吗？"

"没有。"大约是隔得太近，佐助不自觉往里靠了靠。

像是感应到佐助不适的情绪，他怀里的雏鹰凄厉地叫了两声，挣扎着抬头要去啄鸣人。

鸣人被吓了一跳，"这家伙受伤了还这么凶？"

佐助按住鹰崽，安抚它的背脊，失笑道："它觉得你很危险。"

鸣人不服气地拧眉，戳那鹰崽的额头，"我怎么会危险？鸣人大爷我可爱护动物了啊我说。"

鹰崽却不给他面子，抬喙就是狠狠一啄。

"呜哇！"鸣人险险避开，宝贝地护住自己的手指，委屈道，"佐助，你管管这家伙啊！"

佐助扬了扬嘴角，口中却讽道："谁让你招惹它，它可是猛禽，只吃肉的。"

鸣人哼了一声，"我也吃肉啊，我还能把它炖了吃了呢。"

佐助瞪鸣人一眼，"你敢。"

"不敢不敢。"鸣人举手投降。

佐助对鹰一向宝贝得不行，就他的那只忍鹰，简直就是被他当亲儿子养，在外旅行的时候，佐助只吃兵粮丸和饭团，把打来的肉全给鹰吃，回了村里，第一件事情也是给鹰买肉吃，而且还不能屯着，得每天出去买新鲜的，到了秋冬时节，佐助还亲自拿羽毛蘸水去喂鹰，生怕它失水病了。

认识他这么久，鸣人从没见过他对什么如此上心，也曾好奇问过，佐助却只回答了四个字。

物伤其类。

完全搞不懂。

鸣人一向搞不懂这些拐弯抹角的晦涩说法，不过佐助现在有了牵挂，他也挺乐见的，作为朋友，他很高兴。

但是…怎么说呢，偶尔，仅仅是偶尔，鸣人看见佐助看着他的鹰的神情，总觉得即使佐助已经回到木叶了，灵魂却还在外四处漂泊。

就像是无根的野草，浪尖的浮萍，随风浪飘摇，孑然无依。

分外寂寞。

二

01

鸣人四下望了望，这个山洞里虽说与外界隔绝，不会有野兽袭击之类的困扰，但阴暗湿冷，实在 不是个养病的好地方。

他往火堆里多扔了几根干柴，意图把火再升旺一些。

"你怎么跑这里来了啊我说。"

"怎么，不能来吗？"

鸣人偏头去看佐助，后者正略挑起眉，上扬的眼角泄出一丝熟悉的挑衅，把他久违的叛逆勾了起来。他捡起一根细长的干柴，朝着佐助说教般地指指点点，"你哦，我现在可是被派来照顾你的，态度给我放端正一点啊我说。"

佐助还没说话，他怀里的鹰崽倒是把浑身的羽毛都炸了起来，低着头，翅膀微微抖动，喙嘴半张，像是下一刻就要攻过来撕咬猎物。

可惜它还小，这威胁性的动作对鸣人来说没什么震慑力。

鸣人毫不畏惧，甚至还做了个鬼脸，"来啊来啊，有本事你来咬我啊，嘿，咬不着~"

"吊车尾的，你当你几岁？"佐助白了他一眼，将鹰崽的眼睛遮住，柔声安抚，"别跟这个白痴计较。"

鹰崽像听懂了似的，不满地抖抖翅膀，收起了架势，甚至还用喙摩挲一下佐助的手。

这就让鸣人很不服了。

"什么啊佐助，你怎么对只鸟比对我还好。"

佐助好笑道："你就是来争宠的么？"

鸣人闻言面红耳赤，"争、争宠是什么鬼啊！"

佐助哼了一声："白痴吊车尾。"

鸣人不服道："喂喂，你也是时候该收起这个称呼了吧我说，鸣人大爷我现在可是超厉害的我说。"

"嗯，可厉害了你，"佐助凉凉讽道，"还跟只鸟斗气呢。"

"那还不是因为…"因为什么来着，鸣人一时间觉得脑子像被什么东西堵住了，说不出个所以然来，只得找出一句俗套的杠来抬，"想打架吗你！"

说完就想扇自己一巴掌，佐助明明还病着呢。

"好啊。"佐助说，"打就打。"

佐助半阖着眼，微偏过头，更让他本身就上扬的眼角显出挑衅意味，然而此时的他浑身湿透，脸上汗水淋漓，深黑的眼珠更是因为高热像是氤氲了一团水汽，生生被鸣人瞧出几分挑逗来。

鸣人不自觉地咽了口唾沫，觉得心脏好像被一只手轻轻捏了一下，酸酸软软的。

然而还没等他觉出这是个什么滋味，就听佐助说："我记得你是分化成alpha了吧，卡卡西怎么会让你过来？"

"啊、啊？"

佐助叹了口气，"如果我要是分化成omega发情的话，你要怎么办？"

"！！！"鸣人震惊，"佐助你居然知道omega分化会发情？！"明明连自己在分化都不知道的说，还有佐助你居然能如此平静地说出"发情"这两个字？

佐助嘲道："我又不像你，是个没常识的白痴。"

鸣人不服气地顶回去，"又是哪个有常识的连自己在分化都不知道啊？"

"常识又不能变成经验，你这个白痴。"

"你这家伙，一口一个白痴的真是啰嗦啊！要打架吗？！"

鸣人又想打自己一巴掌了。

他有点郁闷。他本以为经历过这么多，自己已成长为一个足够有担当的大人，却总在佐助面前变回原来那个咋咋呼呼的毛头小子。

这让他觉得自己成长得还远远不够。他还要成为火影，总有一天他会让佐助也得到全村人的认同，光明正大地回到木叶来。

这样的话，也许佐助就不会再露出那么寂寞的神情了。

鸣人忽然听见一阵低低的轻笑声。他转过头去，佐助低垂着眉眼，嘴角上是尚未敛去的笑意。

"你这白痴，怎么一点也没变，还是小时候那个样子。"

鸣人呆呆地看着这个笑容，"佐助…"

唇角的笑意未收，眉眼舒展，眼角睨人，意气而风发。此刻鸣人眼中的佐助也好像与多年前那个倔强的小孩重合，看起来像是一把清冷绝情的利刃，但却有着最温柔的刀锋。

"本想叫你回去的。"他听见佐助说。

"为什么？"

"有很多原因。"佐助低头抚着鹰崽，明艳的火光在他眼中热烈地跳动，"不过，我现在觉得，来的是你也不坏。"

02

木叶医院。资料室。

萌黄正头疼地清点庞大的资料库。

战争过后，木叶一片狼藉，医疗班昼夜不停地连轴转了将近两个月，五代目看不下去，只得提前开始进行医疗忍术的普及和人员的培训。

萌黄就是那时进的医疗班。

她本想作为一名优秀的医疗忍者跟木叶丸他们一起出任务，做他们强力的后盾，但天不遂人愿，最后她被分来管理资料库。

这个资料库是历年来所有木叶忍者的伤病史，每两年都需要进行一次彻底的清点，每次清点都要花费大量的人力，这是个极其漫长而枯燥的过程，萌黄天性就跟这些文书合不来，简直想辞职不干。

然而医疗班人力不够，她忙得连辞职报告都没空交上去。

"我这个十五岁的花季少女为什么要埋没在这个无聊的地方啊…真是的，不知道小樱姐是怎么想的，"空无一人的资料室里，萌黄捧着记录本，手中的笔飞快地唰唰写着，一边忿忿不平地照常抱怨，"要不是看她作为医疗忍者一个人支援了整个后方，简直帅到登天，我才不会来当什么医疗忍者呢。"

怨声载道的空档，却没发现有人已经到了身后。

"原来萌黄是因为我来当医疗忍者的啊，真是荣幸呢。"

萌黄："！！！"

萌黄惊了一跳，手中的笔一抖，在本子上留下墨点之前，被小樱稳稳地握住了手腕。

"好险好险，"小樱吁了一口气，笑道，"抱歉啊，吓到你了吧。"

见记录本没事，萌黄稍稍放松，不过想起刚刚自己的怨气被小樱全部听到，难免紧张起来："小、小樱姐，你怎么到这里来了？"

小樱松开萌黄，笑着说："我来找佐助君之前的身体检查报告。"

"佐助？"萌黄想了想，"啊，就是那个宇智波佐助？"

"嗯，"小樱点头道，"之前是纲手大人单独负责佐助君的情况，我那边没有记录，所以想来这里找找看。"

说罢，她的目光逡巡四周，露出为难的神情，"不过没有想到有这么多资料，看来要花一段时间呢。"

萌黄眨眨眼说："不会的，我知道那份资料在哪里。"

小樱愣了一下，"你知道吗？"

萌黄合上本子，径直走到进门右手边的第二个资料柜前，没有犹豫地拉开最中间的抽屉，边翻边说："五代目大人卸任时的医疗资料我记得是在这里…啊，找到了，宇智波佐助。"

她抽出一个文件夹，转身拿给小樱，小樱难以置信地接过来，上面果然是佐助的名字。

"萌黄真厉害啊，你接手资料库还不到两个月吧？"

"有吗？我只是记性比较好而已。"萌黄不好意思地搔搔脸颊，"不过小樱姐怎么突然来找两年前的记录？"

小樱边翻文件边道："因为发现了有点奇怪的事情。"

萌黄奇道："奇怪？"

小樱说："这两年佐助君体内的激素水平太过稳定了。"

激素水平体现了一个人的身体状况，一般来说，青春期应当是激素水平变化波动的时期，因为这个时期的身体正在准备分化，加上佐助常年在外，经历各种环境因素的变化，按理来说不应该这么稳定才对。

萌黄问："是因为服用了抑制剂吗？"

小樱摇摇头说："不是，如果是抑制剂的话能检查出来的，再说，佐助君还没有分化。"

萌黄惊讶道："还没分化？宇智波佐助不是跟你们同年…"

"有各种各样的原因啦。"小樱勉强笑了笑。

距离终结谷之战已经两年了，佐助和鸣人和解以后渐渐变回以前的样子，也比以前看起来更成熟内敛，游历后回村的佐助必定会跟第七班一聚，有时喝酒，有时踏青，更多时候是去彼此家中一聚，聊聊闲话，平凡得就像个普通朋友。

可小樱始终不敢问佐助在大蛇丸那里经历过什么，因为佐助始终没有提及，也是因为每每提起这个名字，鸣人总会皱起眉头，而佐助总会沉默，然后摆摆手说，都过去了。

小樱知道这样不对，尤其她是医疗忍者更不该如此。她应该对佐助的过去刨根问底，是不是用了什么药帮助修行，是不是用了什么方法来抑制分化。

可她不敢。

即使他们已经互相理解，但那段记忆始终是他们割裂的源头。

"小樱姐，五代目大人曾说过，你可以把这份资料外借的。"

萌黄的声音让她回过神来，她重新提起笑容，"这样啊，那麻烦帮我登记一下吧，还有，帮我把佐…宇智波家所有的医疗记录找出来，我一起借走。"

萌黄应了一声，便去找资料，小樱盯着佐助的身体报告陷入沉思。

最初的一份报告是当年她从终结之谷将两个人救回来之后三天写的，激素水平均在正常值的范围内，这太不寻常了。那时佐助君明明身受重伤，还断了一臂。

会是体质问题吗，或者真是因为大蛇丸？

小樱忧虑地蹙起眉。

不过几分钟，萌黄寻来了一摞文件，说："这是宇智波的全部报告了。"

"谢谢了，萌黄。"小樱笑着道谢，轻松抱起那一摞重物，"看来我这几天有得忙了。"

"小樱姐你还真是关心那个宇智波。"萌黄钦羡地看着她，"恋爱真好啊。不像我，忙得连个恋爱的时间都没了。"

面前的少女脸上是还未经世事的天真，当年她也是这样十四五岁的年纪，青涩的豆蔻年华，心心念念的只有记忆中那个从未向她回头的背影，自信即使与他相隔千重山万重海，她也能将它们一步步踏平填满，追随他去往任何地方。

可惜现实最擅长的便是不如人愿，她所有青春换来的不过是一场卜不出结局的赌。

小樱苦笑道："恋爱啊，可不是一件简单的事呢。"

萌黄不解道："为什么这么说？"

恋爱不就是两情相悦，共度朝暮么。

"因为啊，"小樱背过身去，仰起头， "喜欢一个人，总是能让自己看见自己最无能的样子。"

03

"你说什么？"

鸣人拨弄柴火的手停了下来，皱起眉看向佐助。

他的身边，一人一鹰两双眼睛一齐盯着他。大的那个说："我要去找兜。"

"为什么？"

鸣人向来是个不善于隐藏情绪的人，不管他愿不愿意，此刻他的不悦都写在了脸上。

佐助抿了抿唇，这是他不愿解释时的惯常动作，"你要是不想见他，我可以自己去。"

两人对视良久，终究还是鸣人先败下阵来。

"我不是不想见他，"鸣人闷闷不乐地把手中的细柴扔进火堆里，眼中火光不安地明灭，"我只是不喜欢你做什么都不跟我商量。"

"我…"

"你可不要说你没有啊！"鸣人忽然转过头，那双湛蓝的眼睛瞪了起来，脸上的胡子也显得张牙舞爪的，"上回那个斗技场的事情就是这样，明明事情都解决了，你却自己跑去把场子里的忍者都打个遍，当自己精力有多吗？真是的，明明就不是耐力类型的忍者…还有啊，还有这次也是，为什么传信会秘密只传给卡卡西老师啊？要不是我刚巧去做汇报，那我岂不是根本不知道你分化的这件事？还有啊还有啊—"

"鸣人。"佐助头疼地打断他，真放任这家伙说下去，他也许能说上三天三夜都没个消停，"你倒是听我说完。"

鸣人停下来，瘪瘪嘴，抱起手直起身子，抬起下巴，一副"我虽然还是很生气但还是会好好听你说话"的样子，"你说吧。"

佐助无奈道："我们现在都不是跟着卡卡西的下忍了，我们各自都有要做的事情，我总不能什么事都要告诉你，让你来帮忙，要是这样，我的旅行有什么意义？"

这句话让鸣人听得极不舒服，什么叫"我们各自都有要做的事"？就好像在说宇智波佐助跟漩涡鸣人之间毫无关联，我要跟你划清界线。漩涡鸣人是个实实在在的直肠子，想到说到做到，一点也不含糊，直接压低了眉毛，不悦道："追了你这么久，你的事就是我的事，这你还不明白吗？而且再说了，我们不是同伴吗？我为你做任何事情都是应该的。"

又是这样。

佐助在心里叹气。鸣人总是能打破他在自己内心对外界划下的所有界线，冒冒失失地就闯进来，说上一堆友情宣言，然后插上一支名为挚友的小旗，肆意地在他心里发光发热。

他知道鸣人想要给他自由，给他快乐，给他毫无负担的人生。

也许鸣人是将他视为珍视的同伴，也许是因为鼬说过的那一句托付，亦或者是当初他和小樱定下的那个最初的约定—将他带回木叶。鸣人一直在近乎偏执地为他而努力。

自他旅行以来，他总能从形形色色的人口中听到自己对于漩涡鸣人来说有多重要，为了他而变强，为了他而成长，为了他宁愿变成一个执拗的傻瓜。

这份感情太重，重得宇智波佐助不愿轻易接下。

人与人之间终究还是不同的。

不是说你愿意给予，我便欣然接受，佐助始终相信一切交换都需要代价。就像他复仇的代价是舍弃羁绊，宇智波获得永恒万花筒的代价是手刃血亲。

而接受鸣人的馈赠，会让他失去自我。

只因为他宇智波佐助，如今徒有一具躯壳，再也没有什么可用来交换的了。

两年前在终结之谷，他向自己妥协，向鸣人妥协，承认自己终究还是舍不下这份与世界唯一的连接，但不代表他会为此而活。

他是宇智波，他是宇智波佐助，除此之外，他却不明白他为何要活着。

但他知道他不能安然享受鸣人和卡卡西奋力为他争取的自由，也无法漠视小樱为他而流的那么多眼泪—

既然世人认为我有罪，那便有罪吧。

我的自负是罪，我的绝情是罪，我的仇恨是罪，我的杀戮也是罪。

就让我以负罪之躯，卑微地再次行走在这个世界上，好让我能明白为什么活着。

佐助无言地笑了，大概是因为分化的高热，这些软弱无能的话刚刚差点就脱口而出，可这些怎么能说给他的对手听呢？他当初也是如此孤独而痛苦地成长了起来，到如今换了是自己，怎能不站直了脊梁，欣然迎接这份拆肉换骨之痛。

"鸣人。"

"嗯？"那颗金黄色的脑袋偏了偏。

"你不是说，为我做任何事都是应该的吗？"

鸣人眨眨眼，回道："是啊，怎么了？"

佐助垂下眼，右手轻轻地抚上怀中鹰崽的翅膀。

"那就帮我把它治好，然后把它放飞吧。"

三

01

鹿丸抱着一堆文件站在火影室门口，艰难地空出一只手敲了敲门。

"啊，进来。"门内传来懒懒的应答声。

鹿丸推门进去，却在火影室里见到一个意外的人。

"雏田？平常不都是牙来作报告的么？"

清秀的黑发少女露出窘迫的神情，那边卡卡西道："雏田，你先回去吧，我处理完公务再叫你过来。"

雏田轻轻点头，微微躬身道一句"告辞"，退了出去。

鹿丸的目光一直追随她离开，然后忍不住吸了吸鼻子。他是个Alpha，所以总是会为Omega的味道动摇，每每这样，他都忍不住去羡慕一下身为Beta的六代目大人。至少不用为了所谓的信息素而失去自控能力。

他转过头来走到办公桌前，砰地一声把文件堆在桌面一摞齐胸高的文件旁，道："我记得他们小队最近没有任务啊。"

卡卡西生无可恋地看着这两堆文件，"不是报告，她是找我来问鸣人的事情。"

鹿丸想了一想，点头道："也是，她肯定不会去问鸣人。不过他俩这么下去真的好吗？这都是要结婚的时候了，居然都没办法正常交流。"

"谁知道呢，不过鸣人都没说什么，我们插手也不好啊。"说是这么说，卡卡西还是有点纠结，毕竟这是婚姻大事，鸣人又跟自己情同父子，怎么能轻易看他草率地进入婚姻。

鹿丸照例给六代目做日常工作的报告，每日无非就是修缮款项用了多少，还剩多少，还有多少地方需要规划改建，以及村里一些鸡毛蒜皮的小打小闹是如何处理的。

隔壁村的不来惹事，大名之间也没有摩擦，都是多亏了忍界英雄漩涡鸣人的功劳，两年来马不停蹄地各个村子之间往返交流，游说大名，当年他口中喊着的团结一心现在竟然好像真的在慢慢实现了。

如今比较忙的似乎只有正建立医疗系统的小樱，连报纸都没什么东西可以写了，搞事英雄漩涡鸣人又出了任务，真是和平得要命啊现在。鹿丸坐在自己的办公桌前捧着今日的木叶日报，都有些同情起做新闻的人了。

说起来，鸣人都走了三天了，好像还没传过信回来，难不成佐助还没分化成功？

希望不要出什么意外才好，虽然出了意外媒体会很高兴，但大名和顾问一定不会高兴，他们一不高兴，事情就会变得很麻烦。

"不过说起来，鸣人跟雏田在一起，其实是最合适的吧。"鹿丸说。

"怎么说？"卡卡西头也没抬，正全神贯注地看文件，连喝茶的时候都没错眼。

"毕竟是日向家的大小姐，娶了雏田就相当于掌握了日向家在木叶的话语权了啊。"鹿丸放下报纸，撑着下巴懒懒道，"这样只会对鸣人更有利吧。"

卡卡西抬起眼看他，"你认真的？"

"雏田是鸣人最优的选择，"鹿丸耸耸肩膀，"不过感性上来说，我还是希望他能找到一个牵挂，虽然他自己说过整个村子都是他的家人，但人总还是需要唯一的那一个。"

卡卡西停下了手中的笔，问道："你觉得雏田不是吗？那可是他自己选的哦。"

鹿丸反问道："让鸣人牵肠挂肚的人是谁，你难道看不出来？"

卡卡西无言以对，张了张口，也没说出话来，继续批阅文件。鹿丸百无聊赖，于是从抽屉里拿出棋盘自己跟自己下，最近他正在学象棋。

批了几份文件，卡卡西拿笔敲敲脑袋，叹了口气，"可你也说了，他跟雏田是最合适的，火影可不是一个任性的职位。"

鹿丸让对面吃掉一个棋子，"你是说，火影就该没有个人的幸福咯？那你为什么还要派鸣人去照顾佐助？"

卡卡西端起热茶喝上一口，耷拉下眉毛，道："那还不是因为鸣人那小子犟得要命，说什么不让他去他就罢工不干了。"

鹿丸嘴角抽了抽，"那还真是鸣人的风格，不过你也有私心吧。"

"还真是什么都瞒不过你啊。"

"又想当火影，又想随心所欲，世上哪有两全的事情。"

"说是这么说啊。"卡卡西抬手抚上自己左眼的伤疤，这道伤疤之下现在已不是那家伙的眼睛了，"可总是觉得，鸣人能完成我们没能完成的遗憾。"

"算了吧。只要他想当上火影，鸣人可就不是他自己了，"鹿丸一口吞掉对方的象，直接将军，"不管是他个人还是家庭，都是展示给别人看的榜样，英雄就是这样，一辈子都得保持完美，要是有一丝污点，立马就成了狗熊。"

"鹿丸你还真是理性得可怕。"卡卡西苦笑道。

局棋结束，鹿丸向后靠上椅背，仰头看向天井："因为我是火影辅佐啊，辅佐就是在火影大人开始做白日梦的时候无情地把他打醒的人。"

"嗯嗯，你说的有理。"卡卡西点头道。

"六代目大人，你这话说得太敷衍了。"鹿丸说。

"没有没有，"卡卡西眯眼笑着摆摆手，"我很赞同你的说法。"

"但是呢？"

"但是啊—"

话音未尽，火影室的门被急急地敲响，敲了几声，门外人等不及，直接推门而入。

"卡卡西老师！我有个紧急发现！"来的是小樱，她身上还穿着医疗班的白大褂，额头上浸出一层薄汗。

"怎么了，小樱，怎么这么着急？"卡卡西愕然道。

小樱看了一眼鹿丸，说："是关于佐助君的事情。"

卡卡西道："直接说吧。"

小樱点点头，说："我最近检查佐助君的身体报告，发现他的激素水平的情况一直平稳，这对常年在外奔波的佐助君来说太不寻常，于是就去资料库调取了宇智波家所有的医疗资料。

"我查遍了记录在册的所有宇智波族人的档案，发现一般宇智波族人的健康情况和激素水平与常人无异，但开了写轮眼之后，激素的波动会较常人更大，且容易更早分化。"

"竟然会提前分化？"鹿丸惊讶道。

"对，这一点在五代纲手大人留下的医疗笔记中有提及，"小樱看向鹿丸，"木叶因为一直不重视医疗方面的应用，所以所有关于第二性征的研究都是战后纲手大人独自进行的。笔记中她推测是血继限界的缘故，宇智波一族的写轮眼是由强烈的情感催化开眼的，这也很可能影响到第二性征的分化。"

鹿丸道："可佐助已经有了轮回眼，却到现在还没有分化。"

"对，这也是我疑惑的地方，"小樱说，"可我翻遍了纲手大人的医疗笔记也没有找到对佐助君的诊断，只有对他身体情况的记录，于是我又回到资料库里去查，发现是纲手大人在卸任时将这部分资料取走了。"

"取走了？"卡卡西想了一想，"佐助的诊断会有什么问题？"

小樱担忧地摇摇头，满眼焦虑，"我也不知道，卡卡西老师，我申请外出去找纲手大人，好去调查清楚佐助君的问题，现在他正在分化，万一因为我的疏忽出了什么问题…"

"别担心，小樱。"卡卡西露出的那只眼玩起来，露出安抚的笑意，"纲手大人传来消息，她正在往木叶来，不出意外今天就会到。"

小樱先是一愣，继而面露喜色："那这样的话，我去门口接她。"

"嗯，去吧。"卡卡西点点头，又对鹿丸说，"鹿丸，你去给鸣人佐助传个信，让鸣人立马把佐助带回来。"

"好。"鹿丸应道，就打算跟小樱一块儿出门去。

然而刚刚与卡卡西擦身，鹿丸就觉得肩上一沉，继而卡卡西整个人都向他倒了过来。

鹿丸连忙接住卡卡西，惊道："卡卡西老师？！"鹿丸用力晃了晃他的身体，却没有任何回应。

小樱立马道："快，把他身体放平！"

鹿丸立刻将卡卡西放在地上让他平躺，小樱蹲下身，抬起卡卡西的脸，探上鼻息，然后摸他颈部的脉搏，同时手指上燃起医术查克拉，探入卡卡西的身体里。半晌后，她脸色一沉，道："是毒药。"

02

日落，木叶村边境。

鸣人背着一人一鹰跃上崖顶，心不跳气不喘，轻松地落在一棵高松上，他将佐助放下，让他靠着树干坐稳，蹲下身来得意地瞧他的劲敌："怎么样，鸣人大爷厉害吧？"

佐助懒得瞧他，闭着眼睛说："你幼不幼稚。"

"喂喂，鸣人大爷我可是背着你这个病秧子还有你这只凶巴巴的病鸟走了快两天呢！一句感谢都没有的吗？！"鸣人叫道。

"别嚷嚷了。"佐助不耐烦地想偏头离这噪音制造狂人远一点，"你自己要留下来的，就不要抱怨。"

鸣人不爽地瘪起嘴，"你这家伙啊，不要仗着我放心不下你就得意忘形！"

"咳咳！"佐助猛地咳了两声，面色都微微泛红起来，"你说什么胡话？！"

"你别告诉我你不知道啊，" 鸣人认真地凑到佐助眼前，"我啊，就是放心不下佐助你才来的。"

又来了。率真不做作的小太阳又开始发光发热，想要把他拉入那个虚幻又温暖的象牙塔里。佐助故作镇定地把他的脸推远，僵硬道："知道了，你该去给鹰治伤了，今天是最后一次了。"

"哼，跟你这种嘴硬又不温柔的人没什么好说的。"鸣人做了个鬼脸，然后试图去接近正站在佐助肩头的那只鹰崽。

当然是被无情地啄得收回了手。

一连三天都是如此，不知是哪儿惹到了这位鸟大爷，鸣人很是无奈。

"喂喂，你教教你的鸟，让我好好治它啊。"

"不是跟我这种嘴硬又不温柔的人没什么好说的么？"

"你怎么这么小心眼儿啊我说。"

"你不是早就知道了？"

鸣人撇撇嘴，输了输了，说斗嘴他就没赢过佐助。

"好嘛，那你让你尊贵的鸟先生屈居到我这儿来，我好给它治伤。"

佐助轻笑了一下，"卡卡西教得不错，你都会说敬语了。"他将手放在肩膀前，那鹰崽便听话地走到他的手上站好，抓紧他的皮手套，佐助小心地将鹰交给鸣人，又摸摸它的背脊，"不过你说错了，是鹰小姐。"

"哈？！"鸣人目瞪口呆，"这家伙这么凶，是个女的？！"

佐助意有所指地笑道："说得好像你没见过这种女人似的。"

鸣人一愣，想起了远在木叶一拳能定江山的春野樱，顿时觉得面前这只凶残的鸟有点可爱起来。他抚上它的翅膀，九尾查克拉缓缓在它身上燃起，开始治愈它的骨骼。

树梢上凉风吹拂，撩起佐助的额发，露出那只颜色奇异的轮回眼，却一丝也不减他的清隽俊秀。

那场惊天动地的战斗已经过去两年，但鸣人总觉得那已经是前世的事了。这两年他们各自踏上新的征程，佐助去往外面的世界游历，而他为了成为火影埋进书堆，成天被那些复杂的理论知识压得抬不起头，恨不得长出八颗脑袋来记东西。

但鸣人只要一想到原来的第七班又回来了，就无法自抑地要笑起来。

当年他跟佐助身受重伤，两个人都躺在病床上动弹不得的时候，他只要一睁眼就能看见佐助睡在他身旁的另一张床上安静地呼吸，深深地沉眠。

在那段漫长又短促的修养期里，鸣人清醒的时间总是比佐助要长，每天鸣人做的最多的事，就是等佐助醒来。

佐助睡觉的时候大部分时间一动不动，偶尔会动一动左臂，或者晃一晃脑袋，要是鸣人小声叫上一声"佐助"，他就会无意识地翻个身，面朝鸣人继续睡。

鸣人几乎没有这样的经历，像是佐助在他面前睡得毫无防备的样子，他好像一次也没有见过。

最后这成了鸣人每天都会对佐助做的小恶作剧，在他睡着的时候让他听话地转过身来面对自己，这会让鸣人获得一种微妙的满足感。然后他就在这种满足感中等佐助醒来，跟他聊漫无目的的天。

那时候，时间被隔绝在他们的病房之外，病房内的每一分钟既像是永恒，又像是弹指的瞬间。

那时候，漩涡鸣人生平第一次觉得，让时间就此停驻，也未尝不可。

鸣人通过九尾的查克拉感受到鹰崽的骨骼几乎愈合，于是慢慢收回查克拉，他怀中的鹰崽也似有所觉，试探性地轻抖翅膀，略扑棱几下，才逐渐张开双翅，上下扇动，翅下生风，继而双爪一蹬，便如箭一般飞了出去。

"噢—！！"鸣人兴奋地跳起来，目光跟随绕树盘桓的鹰崽，口中大声惊呼，"佐助！它飞起来了！你看到了吗！喂！太厉害了—！"

鸣人满心关注着那条自己拯救的生命，他仰起头看倨傲地落在高松树梢的那只鹰，正觉得天地浩大，胸怀开阔，却忽然被一只手重重抓住了衣摆。

他低下眼去，看见自己的挚友面色潮红，汗水淋漓，一双冷冽的墨眼盈盈含春。

"鸣人，我好像…发情了。"

四

01

夜晚忽地下起一场暴雨，间而伴有惊雷响过，深林里鸟兽俱散，都因恶劣的气候而躲回自己的巢穴里。

一道金色的光在林间一闪而过。

开启九尾模式的鸣人背着佐助一路狂奔，金色的查克拉笼罩在他们周身，形成一个隔绝外界的圆形护盾，将雨水和湿冷都隔绝在外。

"喂，佐助，别睡，抑制剂起效果没有？"鸣人回头去问靠在他肩上昏昏沉沉的佐助。

他肩上的黑脑袋动了一动，有气无力地回道："嗯，好像有。"

佐助灼热的气息吐在他的后颈，鸣人只觉得后颈上一片酥麻，而且这片酥麻好像有点糟糕地要往其他地方蔓延的趋势。

鸣人脸一热，转过头去继续赶路，步子迈得愈发快了。

鼻间始终萦绕着一股冷冽的香味，似乎是花香，鸣人辨认不出来，但他知道那是佐助信息素的味道。这股冷香若隐若现，像是正欲拒还迎地勾引他体内不知名的欲望，让他汗毛直立，口舌发干。

鸣人记得他那群同期的伙伴曾描述过这样的反应，说是信息素的吸引作用。

佐助成了Omega，也就是说，佐助以后会和他这样的Alpha在一起，他会依赖那个Alpha，会对那个Alpha臣服，甚至为那个Alpha怀孕…

而那个Alpha，也可以是漩涡鸣人。

不不不—这都什么跟什么？！信息素简直要害死人啊我说！鸣人狠狠甩头，把这些荒唐又诡异的想法抛诸脑后。

"离你说的那个地方还有多远？"鸣人问。

佐助睁开一只眼看了看，又闭上眼睛，"前面不远就到了。"

鸣人看向前方，倾盆的暴雨挡住他的视线，周围的景色都昏暗不清，于是他只能借助九喇嘛的力量，才看见前方远处有一幢类似教堂的建筑。

02

一张老旧的长木桌上，坐满了十岁左右的孩子，坐在首位的是个穿着赭色长袍的银发男人。

小孩儿们规规矩矩一个挨一个地坐着，双手在胸前十指交扣，跟着银发男人缓缓念着饭前祷告，最后道一句"阿门"，便欢快地开餐。窗外交加的雷雨对他们愉快的晚餐似乎毫无影响。

吃到一半，银发男人拍拍他身边一个俊俏小孩的头，温声说："齐格，吃完饭就带孩子们去房间休息，在我回来前，不许出来。"

齐格抹了一把嘴边的米粥，说："我知道了，兜院长。"

兜离开座位，走到门边取了一把伞，便推门出去。

外面暴雨倾盆，即使撑起伞，也让他的长袍湿了大半，他撑着伞，缓缓走到院中央，然后站定，等着。

不过几分钟，一道金色的人影如飓风般朝这边疾行而来，在离他几米远处警惕地停下。

"兜？"来人惊诧道。

"真是好久不见了，鸣人君。"兜平静地笑道，"真没想到佐助君会带你来这里。"

鸣人拧起眉，把佐助放下来，一手搂着他的腰，一手让他环住自己的脖子，"佐助他说过要来找你，他分化成Omega了，我给他打了最大剂量的抑制剂，但好像作用不大。"

"哦？"兜瞧了一眼意识昏迷的佐助，"他是这么跟你说的？"

鸣人疑道："你什么意思？"

"看来你真是什么都不知道呢。"兜转过身，指向一边独立于教堂的平房，"不过现在没时间多做解释，先带他去休息吧，我去拿抑制剂。"

03

鸣人抱着佐助进了那间小平房，收起查克拉，拉开灯，里面意外地干燥温暖，且干净整洁，窗明几净，窗下有一张书桌，桌上一盏台灯，一只空笔筒，靠墙摆着一张床，床边是简易的衣架，床上还铺有被褥，像是随时等人来住的样子。

鸣人把佐助放在床上，摸上佐助汗湿的额头，依旧高烧不退，他将佐助抱着坐起来，把他被汗水打湿的上衣脱下来，拉过床上的被褥将他裹起来。整个过程安静而迅速，鸣人需要极其集中的注意力，才能强迫自己忽视信息素在他身体里翻涌起的热流，让自己的目光不在佐助赤裸的皮肤上流连，不至于做出更糟糕的事。

—鸣人。

鸣人的手一顿，转眼去看佐助，后者的半张脸掩在被褥下，眉峰难受地拧在一起，汗水不停地从他额头上渗出，大颗大颗地流进他的鬓发。情热让佐助无意识地翻过身来面对鸣人蜷成一团，右手掀开被子，接着往鸣人的方向探过来。

—鸣人…碰我。

鸣人踉跄往后猛退两步，让佐助的手落了空，佐助口中发出不满的嘤咛，又朝他的方向爬了一些，瓷白的肩颈从被褥里一点点滑出来，像是一条欲求不满的蛇。眼看着佐助要翻下床，鸣人只得又上前把他托住，谁知佐助直接抬手环住他的脖子，将他拉上了床。

鸣人一个趔趄，摔在床上。

—答应我，鸣人。

"喂喂喂佐助…"鸣人双手撑在佐助脸侧， 额角流下一滴冷汗，"你这样太危险了啊我说。"

佐助迷瞪地半睁开眼，右眼半露出猩红的六芒星，他的手在鸣人后脑勺抓紧，用力将鸣人的头按了下来，浓烈的冷香让鸣人慌忙屏住呼吸，闭紧了眼睛。

有什么湿热的东西滑过了他的唇角，鸣人不敢想那是什么，可下一秒佐助灼热的呼吸落在他的脸颊上，清晰地提醒他他的挚友此刻在对他做什么。

暴雨疯狂地敲打窗口，和鸣人擂鼓般的心跳声混作一处，唇边那温热湿滑的东西往下游移，在他的颈侧停留，他感到佐助微微张开口，轻轻地叼住了他的颈肉。

伴随着含混难耐的低吟，用了些微力气，咬下去。

—答应我，别让他做会痛恨自己的事情。

一道闪电劈开漆黑的夜空，继而惊雷炸裂，仿佛整个天地都为之一震。

鸣人猛地喘了一口气，撑在床上的手狠狠揽住身前赤裸的躯体，而他怀中失去意识的人也急切地拼命拥紧了他，身体在他怀里喘息起伏，整张脸埋在他的脖颈里不停地啃咬，甚至发出满足的呻吟。

"佐助！醒过来！"鸣人痛苦地忍住迎合的欲望，在佐助耳畔低声吼道，"这不是你！快醒过来！"

佐助浑身一颤，狂暴的动作倏然静止，空气中弥漫的信息素仿佛潮水一般迅速褪去，过得半晌，他嘶哑道："…鸣人？"

"是我。"

"抑制剂失效了？"

"嗯。"

"…抱歉。"

鸣人觉得心里像是被扎穿了一样疼，眼眶开始发烧，"笨蛋佐助，你道什么歉。"

佐助低头推开鸣人，扯过被子将自己裹了起来，"你想说不是我的错吗？"

鸣人张了张口，却不知该说些什么，最后他道："你控制不了自己。"

佐助默不作声地抬起眼看他，右眼中的血色六芒星旋转着消失，又成了一汪深不见底的黑潭。

鸣人偏过头，躲开了他的视线。他不知道如何面对让他发情的佐助，他明明是他的好兄弟，是他一辈子放在心尖的挚友，而此时这位挚友的目光却让他难以抑制地心动。

"所以你才没标记我？"

这问话让鸣人不由得看向佐助，而佐助的目光正落在他昂然挺立的胯间。

"？！"鸣人尴尬地转过身体，慌不择言道，"我、我跟小樱约好了！不能让你做傻事—"

"呵，傻事？"

"不、不是…那个，她说O、Omega发情会不能自控，所以让我…离你远点。"鸣人低下头来，"做傻事的，其实是我。"

04

兜推门而入时，漩涡鸣人站在床边沉默，而宇智波佐助坐在床上裹着被子，也是一言不发。

兜提着药箱和食盒从容地走进门去，微微笑道："看来我来的不是时候。"

鸣人狠狠抹了把脸，转头看向兜，说："不，你来得正好。我得去外面待一会。"

"你可以去旁边的食堂，那边有吃的。"

鸣人点点头，举步往门外走，在经过兜时，他低声在兜耳边说："一会我有话要问你。"

"晚点我会去收拾餐具。"兜笑着回答。

那道惊雷过后，雨势似乎小了些，雨点砸在身上却依然有点生疼。

鸣人没有用查克拉衣，浑身淋得透湿，他推开那扇室内点了灯的木门，里面是一条长桌，首位上摆了餐盘，上边有一碗热粥，还有一碗浓汤。

在桌前坐下，鸣人端起那碗粥，送到嘴边，却又放下。

分明几乎已经一天没有进食，他却毫无食欲。

佐助的发情让他猝不及防。他总觉得佐助分化成Omega的几率微乎其微，要说为什么的话，宇智波佐助一直是他的目标，是他的憧憬，他拼尽了全力才好不容易获得了他的认同，可如今佐助居然分化成了力量天生弱势的Omega，甚至还对他发情，而从未发情的自己居然被佐助的信息素吸引，跟他一同进入发情期。

所有能够想到的最糟糕的情况统统一起发生，鸣人的脑袋中一片茫然。

头疼欲裂。鸣人趴在桌上，把头埋进臂弯里。

浑身酸痛。就好像回到了两年前，跟佐助打得筋疲力尽的那个时候，明明连拳头都抬不起来了，却还固执地往彼此的方向去撞。

那时候的自己到底想要什么呢，把佐助带回来？化解他的仇恨？还是跟他重新和好，互相理解？

好像是，好像又不是。

现在佐助已经回来了，心中早已没了仇恨，也跟他重新和好，互相理解，互相信任，甚至为了同一个理想的未来而走上征途。

好像一切都很顺利，好像一切都如我所愿。

可我为什么时时想念他，为什么常常挂念他，为什么一有他的消息就迫不及待地想要去见他，为什么看他被情欲折磨得失去自我会心中剜痛，却又对他向我索求可耻地感到一丝欣喜。

为什么现在回忆起与他相关的事情，心中总会有一种抽丝剥茧一般若有似无、却又分明知道自己正在渐渐失去的疼痛。

对啊。

我到底，想要什么呢？

05

木门吱呀一声被推开，门外的雨声骤然变响，又渐渐小了。

兜将门带上，进门便见漩涡鸣人趴在桌上一动不动，晚餐分毫未动。

他走到桌边，伸手想要去拿餐盘，却让刚刚还仿佛睡死了的人抓住了手腕，他转过眼，看见金发少年眼中一片深沉的湛蓝。

"你之前说我什么都不知道，那是什么意思？"漩涡鸣人沉声问道，"你都知道些什么？"

手腕上的力道随着发问渐渐收紧，药师兜唇角一弯，拍拍鸣人的手，"不要那么剑拔弩张，我既然来了，就表示我愿意告诉你。"

鸣人将信将疑地松开手，坐直了身子，双眼紧盯着他。

"佐助怎么样了？"

"佐助君暂时不会有事，"药师兜在他左侧下首的位置坐下，"我的抑制剂对他一直很有效。"

鸣人脸色稍稍轻松了一些，又郑重道："把你知道的都告诉我。"

"你突然这么说，我倒不知从何说起了，"药师兜笑道，"不如我先问你吧，鸣人君你为什么会跟佐助君在一起？"

鸣人道："佐助在外突然分化，我来执行照顾他的任务。"

"这就是你不知道的事情之一了。"药师兜说，"佐助君并不是现在刚分化成Omega的，其实早在蛇窟的时候，他就已经分化完成了，只不过这件事只有我和他知道而已。"

"你说什么？"鸣人难以置信道，"这不可能，佐助每次回村都会去小樱那里做检查，而且还有纲手婆婆那—"

药师兜好笑地打断他，"要骗过你们木叶的医疗忍术还不简单么，在上次的战争之前，医疗忍术一直得不到重视，更别说对第二性征的了解了，就算是纲手姬也是在战争后才开始的研究，要瞒过她还不算难事。"

"可佐助为什么要这么做？"

"刚开始是因为大蛇丸。你也知道，大蛇丸一直想要一个完美的容器，而这个容器如果是个容易受到信息素操控的Omega，会让他不满的。那时佐助君还没有足够的能力去对抗大蛇丸，所以他找到我，让我帮他做伪装性征的药剂。"

鸣人道："你这么简单就帮了他？"

药师兜的脸上笑意渐深，"自然不会，我也尽情用了他的身体当做样本做研究，从他身上得到了不少宝贵的研究结果。"

"喂，你不会对他做了什么…"鸣人危险地压低了声音。

"放心吧，鸣人君，我要是真做了什么，你认为我还敢对你说出来吗？"药师兜意有所指地笑道，"毕竟我可是见识了你为了佐助君，将那个大蛇丸给逼到只好撤退呢。"

鸣人半信半疑，却又证明不了什么，只得继续问："可佐助已经回村了，他为什么还要装作自己没有分化？"

"这你可得去问佐助君了，他从小就不愿跟人交流，我也很难说他到底想做什么。"

鸣人不得不对这点表示赞同，就算是他，有时候也搞不懂佐助到底在想什么。

"所以佐助一直在服用你的抑制剂，那为什么我给他打了最大剂量的抑制剂，但却还是失效了？"

问出这个问题，鸣人从兜笑眯眯的脸上分明读出了一些惊讶，还有讽刺。

"鸣人君还真是比我想象的要无知啊，你要知道你可是一个Alpha，Alpha的信息素对一个发情的Omega来说，可以说是最剧烈的催情药也不为过。"

"可是，"鸣人无视他的嘲讽，压紧眉问道，"佐助一直在外四处走，如果碰巧在发情的时候遇上了一个Alpha，那岂不是什么办法也没有？"

药师兜一愣，脸上的笑意也收了起来，"鸣人君，你这是在不信任我的医术吗？"

"我不得不怀疑，"鸣人道，"不然的话，那佐助这次的发情又怎么解释？"

大约停顿了几秒。药师兜正色道："我可不知道木叶关于第二性征的教育到了如此匮乏的地步。听好了，佐助君这次发情本来是在计算中的，他在行程中曾告知过我抑制剂用完了，要找我来取，但却不知道为何带他过来的是你，你是个信息素侵略性很强的Alpha，就算不是，木叶也不应该派你过来。佐助君本来应该到了这儿才会开始发情，你在见到他的时候，他应该仅仅开始发热才对。"

鸣人愣了，"所以…是我让他发情的？"

药师兜轻哼一声，道："要是有其他原因，我愿意洗耳恭听。"

"那…"鸣人犹豫半晌，还是问道，"如果我说我之前从来没有发过情，但在闻到佐助的信息素之后就发情了的话…这代表什么？"

药师兜闻言愣了一下，"你是说，你被佐助君的信息素吸引，然后发情了？"

鸣人脸色复杂地点点头。

药师兜想了一想，最后说："Alpha和Omega的信息素代表了求偶的信号，Omega因为比较稀少，所以几乎会对所有Alpha的信号产生呼应，而Alpha不同，只有对在同一个频段的信号才会互相呼应，所以这代表佐助君的信息素对你来说，就是伴侣的味道。"

五

01

伴侣的味道？

鸣人的脑子里嗡地一声响，他感觉自己所有的脑筋瞬间打成了死结，好半晌说不出话来。

与佐助相关的记忆仿佛走马灯一般真实又飘渺地在他脑海里飞旋然后陨去，从儿时的处处针锋相对，到成为队友后的生死相托，从诀别时的撕心裂肺，到战场重逢的再次并肩…

他回想起在终结之谷，他们都看见了彼此的记忆。

"你和我，都从小受村里人的排斥、恐惧，你说把我当做兄弟，某种意义上来说，确实如此吧。"

"才不是这样，笨蛋。"

是啊，才不是这样。

从很小的时候起，我就是孤独的。但那会儿我还不懂什么叫做孤独。

每天从清晨起，我就是一个人。

一个人吃饭，一个人喝水，一个人喝掉了过期牛奶，再一个人拉肚子。一个人漫山遍野地奔跑，一个人对着天空尖叫，一个人找到山林中最好看的风景，再一个人从日出看到日落。

一个人回到家，说一声不会有回应的"我回来了"。

再一个人吃饭，一个人喝水，一个人睡觉，接着，迎来另一个一个人的清晨。

孤独是什么呢？

大概是一个洞吧。

一个似乎永远也填不上的洞。

我就站在这个巨大的黑洞边上，看着它，它也看着我，我冲它哭，冲它笑，冲它叫喊，它却只是看着我，冷冰冰地看着我。直到我失去所有力气。

于是我也看着它，沉默地和它对峙。

直到有一天，我发现了另一个跟我一样站在洞边上的人。

"那个宇智波…听说全族人都被杀了呢，只剩下他一个人了。"

"是吗…真可怕啊。"

很奇妙，他本来是我最讨厌的人，但却因为跟我站在了一处，微妙地，我开始看着他。

我想要走近他。

但我却步了。

于是我还是看着他。

他常常坐在南贺川的小码头边上，我常常从那儿回家，常常看见他。

隔得太远，我看不清他的脸，但我看他的背影就知道，我们是一样的。

用尽了力气，去对抗那个填不满的洞。

有一天他忽然回头，看见了我，我慌忙摆出一张臭脸，他看见我的表情，也拉下脸来。

哼一声，都撇过头去。

我却笑了。

不知道什么时候，我再也不会去看那个黑洞了。

因为，我正看着他。

02

闷雷在天边忽隐忽现地响，雨声繁杂。

鸣人听见自己的心跳，缓慢又沉重。

他亦听见自己问："伴侣，是什么？"

03

三年前。

幽深的洞穴里，终年不见阳光，只有烛光微微照亮一隅。

药师兜站在木桌前，用注射器抽出一管药瓶中的透明液体，抽完后，药瓶几乎要见底。他转过身，走向石床上正蜷成一团的单薄人影。

"佐助君，你确定你不需要找一个Alpha吗？"兜在床边坐下，石床上躺着的佐助正几不可见的发着抖。

"宇智波一族因强烈的感情激发写轮眼开眼，同时这强烈的感情也会影响体内的激素水平，导致宇智波提前分化，你分化成了omega，并且长期只使用抑制剂，这样下去，你的身体会撑不住的。"

床上的人背对着他，不说话。

药师兜瞥他一眼，弹弹针筒，压出空气，"如果不进行标记，Omega的发情期只会越来越短，并且越来越强烈，更别提你现在还同时服用大蛇丸大人的禁药辅助修炼，现在的你已经要靠注射才能抑制住发情了，你觉得离你变成一个满脑子都是交配和繁殖的雌兽，还需要多久？"

佐助却纹丝不动。自他来到蛇窟，就变了个人，疯狂地追求力量，昼夜不停地修炼，他自愿在大蛇丸的药池中浸泡，催发咒印，咒印噬身的钻心之痛能让人只欲求死，但他却在这池子里整整泡了三天，借此获得了能够完全控制天之印的力量。

但获得力量总有代价，强行催发体内咒印让他经历了前所未有的强烈发情，在没有alpha能帮助他抑制的情况下，兜几乎是将他从鬼门关前拉了回来。

大蛇丸说他是最完美的容器，天资、毅力、年轻的肉体、以及大蛇丸最渴求的写轮眼，大蛇丸对他倾囊相授，不遗余力地开发他的身体，只是想要在占有他这副躯壳之时获得最大的收益。

可养虎亦为患，宇智波怎会甘愿被人捏在手心里。兜倒是很有兴趣，日后这两虎相争，究竟是谁略胜一筹。

"佐助君，你要向你哥哥复仇，难不成你想用一个不停发情的身体去打败宇智波族的天才么？"

沉默片刻，佐助终于哑着嗓子回答："我不需要alpha。"

"这可不是你说了能算。"兜握住佐助的胳膊，找准静脉，避开胳膊上密密麻麻的针孔扎针，将抑制剂缓缓推入佐助的身体，"从我的研究来看，不接受alpha标记的Omega寿命不会长，若是忍者，只会更短。你分化的时间很早，现在这样已经是在消耗自己的生命了。"

"无所谓。你既是医疗忍者，那就给我找到不标记也能抑制发情的方法。"

果然，他总是不把自己的命当命。不把命当命的人，死或活着，对他们来说都没什么区别。

"要抑制发情的方法也有，可以进行临时标记。"

佐助动了，略侧过头，幽深的眸子看向兜："说清楚。"

兜将注射完的针筒扔进垃圾桶，拿棉花抵住针孔："alpha的信息素能够抑制发情，一般只要待在有alpha信息素的环境就好了，但像你这种情况，可能要进行一点亲密接触。"

"亲密接触？"

"比如拥抱，亲吻，如果这些都没用，那就需要信息素进入体内，例如咬破皮肤，让信息素通过唾液进入体内，这样抑制期会长一些，如果信息素相配的话，时间会更长。"

"…"

"你明白了吧，对你来说最有效的抑制剂，就是与你最相配的那个alpha的信息素。"

04

雨依旧在下，没完没了地下。

佐助蜷在被子里，之前发情的热度褪去，浑身的汗水蒸发，像是连同将他身体的温度也带走了。他茫然听着窗外滂沱的雨声，愈发觉得冷。

他已经不是第一次发情了，每一次发情都像要去了他半条命，体内激素的紊乱让他疲惫不堪，除了休息，他没有其他任何事能做。

但现在他却没法休息。

一闭上眼，脑中就全是方才鸣人痛苦的样子，仿佛碰了他，就是犯下了不可饶恕的罪。

"我、我跟小樱约好了，不能让你做傻事—"

"做傻事的，其实是我。"

白痴，吊车尾，混蛋。

如果他能动弹，一定揍得他找不着北。

你以为我想成为Omega吗。

你以为我想发情吗。

你以为我想变成信息素的奴隶吗。

你以为我—我对你—

吱呀一声，有人进门来，佐助立马闭上眼睛，鸣人浑身湿透地走进来，低着眼。

"佐助，"鸣人走到他的床前，"我知道你醒着，你别忘了，我能感知你的查克拉。"

佐助睁开眼睛，看见昏暗的烛光在鸣人的脸上跳耀，平日里张扬的金发全都耷拉下来，滴着雨水，雨水落下来，淌过他不知何时变得成熟坚毅的眉眼，划过他抿紧的唇角，自下巴尖坠落，就像是泪。

佐助觉得肚子里仿佛抽了一下，不是滋味："做什么摆出这么难看的表情。"

鸣人眉头紧皱起来："你为什么不告诉我。"

"告诉你什么？"

"你在蛇窟就已经分化了。"

"我说过我没有么。"

"…可你却不告诉我。"

"我为什么要告诉你。"

"因为我们是—"

佐助冷笑道："朋友？"

鸣人烦躁地抓起他湿漉漉的金发，闷声道："就算你不跟我说，为什么你不告诉小樱？"

佐助笑了一声："我又为什么要告诉她？"

鸣人惊异地看他："她追了你这么久，还一直为你的身体担心，而且在木叶的时候一直是她为你检查身体不是吗？"

佐助反问道："她喜欢我，我就要喜欢她吗？"

"你…"鸣人愣了愣，"你明知道她喜欢你，还…"

佐助打断他："她喜欢我，对我好，都是她自愿的事情。"

鸣人瞪大眼睛："你怎么能这么对她！"

"那你告诉我，我要怎么对她？"佐助从床上撑起身子，冷冷地看着鸣人，"作为她喜欢我的报答，我就应该给她不该有的期望吗？你别忘了，我是什么，而她又是什么。"

鸣人捏紧拳头："你明知道我说的不是这个。"

佐助道："无论你想说什么，我跟她都是不可能的。"

鸣人颤抖着，深深吸了一口气。他郑重地走上前，走到床前，烛光在佐助面前投下他巨大的阴影。

"佐助，我曾经说过吧，我们就像一对兄弟。你当时说，我们从小就被村子排斥，被村子恐惧，这样看来确实像是兄弟。但其实…不是这样的，我没这么想过。"

鸣人直直看着佐助，眼中仿佛有光，让佐助不禁避开他的眼神。

鸣人浑不在意他的闪避，径自说："你也知道，我从小就是一个人，小时候除了三代爷爷，没人愿意跟我扯上关系，直到我看见了你。"

佐助道："这些你早就跟我说过了。"

鸣人笑了笑："啊，说的也是，我们俩之间，该看的都看过了。可是，我还没告诉你，我是怎么想的。"

"你是怎么想的都无所谓，都过去了。"

鸣人皱眉道："你总是这么敷衍我，在小樱面前也是。"

"我说的是事实，"佐助说，"过去就过去了，没什么好提的。"

鸣人仿佛噎住了，好半晌才说："但那些过去对我来说，非常宝贵，是因为有那些过去，我现在才站在这里。"

佐助沉默。

鸣人看他纹丝不动的神情，低下眼："你既然不想听，就算了，说多了你也只会觉得我啰嗦吧。"

佐助觉得胃中纠结得令他发慌，在他的记忆中，鸣人总是笑，他实在鲜少看到鸣人这副失魂落魄的模样。他撑着手往后挪，背靠墙壁，后背冰凉的触感让他舒服了些："你问吧。"

鸣人却愣了："哎？"

"你不是嫌我什么都不说么，给你机会，你问吧。"

"！！！"鸣人眼中的光又亮了些，却又手足无措起来，"哎？哎？哎…那、那我问了啊？"

佐助觉得有点好笑："问吧，白痴。"

鸣人眼睛四处瞟，最后拖过书桌前的椅子，面对佐助坐下。

"兜说你在蛇窟就已经完成分化了，之后一直在使用抑制剂抑制发情，所以今天你发情的时候，我带来的抑制剂全都不起作用，是么？"

"对。"

"他还说了，你平时外出都会算好时间到他这来取抑制剂，但如果长期只使用抑制剂的话，会对身体造成不可逆的损伤，甚至还可能会…会缩短寿命，是吗？"

"他没有明确说过，但是这个意思。"

鸣人面露担忧，却没往下问，转而问道："那…你为什么要瞒着我们这件事？"

佐助沉默了一瞬，眼中有些挣扎，有些犹疑，却还是答了。

"如果说了，我会被特殊对待吧。从我回来以后，你和小樱总是会担心些有的没的，好像生怕我会发生些什么一样，我没那么弱。"

"那是因为我们真的担心你啊！"

"所以我就说了，没什么好担心的，我没那么…"

"我们担心你，这不是理所当然的吗？"鸣人却打断他道，"我们知道你没这么弱，但是你对我们来说，就跟家人一样，担心家人在外面遇到危险，这不是应该的吗？"

家人。这个词让佐助的心动了一动。他抬眼看鸣人，鸣人眼中映着跳曜的火光，像是蔚蓝海面上的一线朝阳。

鸣人则开始义正言辞地数落他："佐助你啊，每次都是这样！什么都瞒着我们，什么都不说，只想自己一个人去解决问题。你分明还有我、还有小樱、还有大家，我们都很担心你啊我说！不过这次你倒是让我问了，也算是一大进步，但是啊…干嘛，你笑什么？我这么好笑吗？"

我笑了吗？佐助后知后觉，他不禁摸摸自己的脸，有些诧异。

"干嘛，你都不知道自己笑了么？"鸣人俯身凑近了他一点。

"不，我刚刚看着你，好像…"看到了我的父母，和哥哥。

"什么？"

佐助眼神动了动，说："好像一个啰嗦的白痴。"

佐助本以为鸣人会跟往常一样炸毛，再跟他吵架。却没料到，鸣人笑了，他揉揉鼻子："啰嗦的白痴吗…嘛也不错，反正我对你，就是没法放着不管啊。"

鼓噪的雨声，潮湿的空气，昏黄闪烁的烛光，一瞬间都静止了。

为什么呢。

漩涡鸣人这个人，总是能扰乱他心中划下的所有界线，肆意在他心里发光发热。就像此刻，暖得让他心酸。

因为从未有人对他说过，看着独自一人的你，我怎么能放手不管。

因为从未有人对他说过，看着你背负重担无所适从的样子，我也觉得很疼。

因为从未有人了解他的过去，也没人知道他想要什么样的未来。

却只有他。

只有漩涡鸣人。

"呐佐助。"

佐助回过神来，发现鸣人的脸近在咫尺，他却毫无印象鸣人究竟是什么时候靠近了他。

"我想要你的一个答案。"

"…什么？"

"我对你来说，究竟算什么？"

骤然间，磅礴的雨声震耳欲聋。

六

01.

孤儿院落成时，佐助应药师兜的邀请来过一趟，一是为取抑制剂，二是为了过来看看。

并不是因为多关心这些孩子，毕竟他切身体会过药师兜的实力，若他依旧有些小九九，也好防患未然。

孤儿院建在火之国东部的深林中，离终结之谷不远，这里远离内陆众多国界线，临海，即使五大国之间再起争端，也难将孩子们卷入其中。但从另一个角度看，这里位于木叶后方，若前线战事胶着，这里倒是个好趁虚而入的地方。

不知道当初纲手姬究竟是怎么想的。

密林中伐出一片地，在四周圈上半人高的围栏，石砌的教堂坐落在中央，四面通透，略高的钟楼塔尖立着钢制的十字架，却没有时钟，像是个破落的乡村小教堂。一群小孩儿在前院里撒泼打滚地嬉闹，看到远远朝他们走来的佐助时，喧闹声忽然静了，都讷讷地看着他，有个年纪尚小的眼眶都红了，嘴里嗫嚅着，像是在说"我怕"。

佐助朝四周探知，没有发现兜。

为首的一个看起来十三四岁的黑发男孩挡在那孩子身前，警惕地说："你吓到他们了。"

佐助问："兜在哪？"

男孩愣了一下，转头让其他孩子进屋，独自走到他面前，鼻子嗅了嗅之后，忽然放松下来。

"兜院长出门了，他说最近也许会有朋友来，你是他说的那个朋友？"

这小孩，万一他是敌人怎么办？

没等他回答，小孩说："你是来拿抑制剂的吧？"

佐助一怔，皱眉问道："兜告诉你的？"

男孩笑道："没有，我是闻到了你身上的味道，你是omega吧，你很强，我差点就分不出来了。"

佐助将这番话想了一想，"你能闻出第二性征？"

男孩露出得意的神色，"没有我闻不出来的。"

有点意思。

"你的名字？"

"齐格。"

齐格说兜出门去采药，傍晚便会回来，于是将他引进门等，门厅内左侧是待客厅，右侧是餐厅，一张大长木桌，圆木凳依次摆放，餐厅旁是厨房，长木桌内侧有一扇门，大约通向后厅的住所。

齐格给他倒了杯水，"你还没说你叫什么。"

佐助看向那杯水，没有动，"佐助。"

齐格却忽而探过身来，眼里还发着光，惊得佐助僵硬地向后仰了仰。

"你是宇智波佐助？"

"…啊。"

"你就是和漩涡鸣人打成平手的那个宇智波佐助？！"

原来如此，是跟他扯上了关系。鸣人早已不是曾经那个吊车尾，在四战中以一己之力在十尾的球道玉中护得所有参战忍者周全，后又成为新一代火影候选，一夜之间声名鹊起，成了全忍界的英雄。佐助周游这些时日，早已习惯人们提起他时眼中的崇敬目光。

"兜告诉你的？"

"是啊，兜院长说宇智波佐助就是那个和漩涡鸣人打架的宇智波！"

…和漩涡鸣人打架的宇智波？

"我想起来了，我闻到过你！你是我的救命恩人！"

闻到过？救命恩人？

"啊，你应该不记得我吧。"男孩羞赧地直起身，"其实我…之前见过你。"

齐格能闻到第二性征的能力原来是血继限界，不仅仅是第二性征，他还能闻到各种查克拉的味道，借此判断对手的实力，听起来这种能力和香燐差不多，用于侦查很是方便。而他所说的救命之恩，说的是佐助之前捣毁那个血继限界的斗技场的事，正巧那天他就要上场，这样的血继限界，就是当炮灰的命。

即使说清楚，佐助也不知如何应对。他遇到的人，大多对他或惧或怕，恨不能离他三里远，剩下的少数，则是不自量力妄图来夺轮回眼的恶徒。

"那天我躲在后台，离得太远了，压根看不清你的样子，我听身边的人说你有轮回眼，是最强的血继限界，不知道为什么进来打架，还以为你是想来赚钱呢。"

"…"

"后来才知道，你是把场内的血继限界消耗光，好让云隐村的进来抓人，云隐村的说带我们去村子里，我就跑出来了，那帮家伙，明明我们就在他们的领地里受罪，结果还是外人跑来救了我们，反倒让他们捡便宜，嘁，那种村子我才不去。"

"你一个人从云隐村到了这里？"云隐村地处东北，而木叶在南方的内陆，即使走最短的路线过来，还得越过一片内海。

"我本来不知道要去哪儿，中途遇见了一个叫大蛇丸的人，我说要找宇智波佐助，他就说，让我到这儿来。"说到这，他又笑起来，"果然能遇见你。"

这张稚嫩的脸笑起来的样子，让佐助隐隐约约想到了某个吊车尾，他自认冷性冷情，但却总是对这吊车尾毫无办法。

"你找我做什么？"

"…啊。"竟然被问住了。

连来找他做什么都不知道，就傻乎乎从云隐村走到了木叶么…佐助感觉自己又多了一种全新的体验。他已不像从前，可以毫不犹豫拒绝向他投来的善意，在与鸣人和解以后，在踏上旅途以后，经历越多，越容易回想起曾经，想的最多的当然还是第七班，在他失去原来的家后，第二个能被称作"家"的地方。

看似懒散却时刻关心他们的卡卡西是家长的话，那他和鸣人就是个顶个的问题小孩，没什么本事还不知天高地厚，为些鸡毛蒜皮的小事处处针锋相对。

但在危急时刻，却偏偏不由自主地愿意为对方挡下一切伤害。

时间越久，越觉得这样的关系宝贵，因为宝贵，因而总是能在看到与之相似的东西时被触动，回想起曾经，而回想起来时，内心某处便会变得柔软。

他不讨厌这种改变。

"我会在这里留宿几天，这期间如果想要我做什么的话，就说吧。"

02.

傍晚时药师兜采药回来，餐厅里齐格正和几个年纪大的孩子忙得正欢，而佐助则坐在餐桌前，啃着饭团。

"啊，佐助君，你已经到了啊。"药师兜放下采药的背篓，眯着眼睛笑，"真是抱歉，药还没开始做呢。"

佐助瞧了一眼忙上忙下的齐格，"没事，我打算住上几天。"

"那就好。"药师兜笑着，"我去给你收拾一间屋子。"

收拾出来的屋子是教堂另一侧的平房，与教堂并不相通，专门用来住客。兜说反正以后常客只有佐助君一个，干脆收拾了一间专门的房间出来。兜倒是懂他的喜好，房间里布置干净，没有任何多余的东西。

不过他本来也什么都没有。

"不和孩子们一起吃点吗？"兜离开房间时问他，"你看起来挺中意齐格那孩子呢。"

"你这次让我来，不就是想让我见他么。"

"哎呀，佐助君还是一如既往地聪明。"

佐助难得地犹疑了一会，才说："就算那孩子是因为我才到这来的，也不证明我对这个孤儿院、对你会放心。"

这回药师兜没有说些"佐助君你难道不相信你哥哥么"之类的话来辩解，而是弯起眼睛仔细地打量起他来，居高临下又故作神秘的模样让佐助着实不爽。而他偏又极能把握分寸，掐着佐助耐心耗尽的前一秒笑着开了口："我还以为鸣人君对你的执着是单方面的呢，看来我果然想错了。啊，不过想来也不是我想错了，是我早前太过高估你的无情，不然的话，你怎么会愿意让我做这种抑制剂呢。"

佐助心里一咯噔，觉得这句话好像一只小钩子，猝然勾住了他心中从未触及的部分。

"什么意思？"

药师兜显然不打算和他明说。

"我还记得佐助君你当年到蛇窟来以后，我们第一次被鸣人君找上门来，那时他还不能控制九尾，就因为大蛇丸的一句话，爆出了四条狐尾，几乎能与当时的大蛇丸打成平手。你猜猜看，他们说了什么？"

"你要是想继续卖关子的话，就滚出去。"

"哈哈，你还是那么强硬啊，不过我正有此意。"药师兜笑得愉悦，"如果你真想知道的话，不妨去问问鸣人君。"

为什么他会想知道？

"反正都是些无聊的话。"

"嘴硬这一点，你也还是和当年一样呢。"药师兜的笑容收敛了点，金色夕阳的余辉映在兜略带笑意的眼里，显得他多了几分认真，"可你这么说，就表示你心中有所动摇了吧，佐助君。"

兜和大蛇丸其实很像，对人总有种变态的控制欲，格外享受对方因为自己而动摇的可怜模样。可佐助不得不承认兜点醒了某些他心中说不清道不明的东西，这些东西掩埋在记忆的河沙之中，他似乎未曾察觉，也不愿去触及。

"人这种生物，真是很奇妙，感性和理性这两个矛盾的对立面，却和谐地在人心中糅合成了一体。因为感性常常衍生出癫狂，人大多都追求理性，所以情之所至的行为，总会让人绞尽脑汁去理性那一面寻一个合适的解答。

"佐助君，你怀疑我成立孤儿院意有所图，并不是不相信你的哥哥宇智波鼬，而是因为，如今你想要守护的东西的重要性，已经超越你对你哥哥的信任了吧？"

03.

晚饭后，齐格带孩子们去院里玩耍，他们正要开始捉迷藏，院中忽然落下了一只传讯鹰。孩子们皆是一愣，孤儿院刚刚落成，不知是谁会往这写信。

齐格让孩子们自行去玩，准备去取信，却倏然间一道黑色的影子落在鹰面前，是宇智波佐助。

"是给你的吗？"齐格跑到他面前。

佐助看了齐格一眼，蹲下身解开绑在鹰腿上的信，单手展开来，信上的字迹幼稚而且丑，是鸣人写来的。在来孤儿院之前，佐助给卡卡西去了一封信，报告他的下一个目的地，大约这封信也被鸣人看到了。

"嗯。"

"哎？是谁啊？"

"朋友的信。"

即使在书信中，鸣人也是咋咋呼呼的，先是很惊讶他会去兜的孤儿院，再是不满他为什么到了木叶却不回来，接着说起村子里重建的事情，似乎一切顺利，鸣人说他终于考上了中忍，再也不用背那一大堆乱七八糟的理论知识了，又说纲手准备卸任五代目，下一任火影似乎要选定为卡卡西老师，但卡卡西好像不太愿意的样子，之类之类。

信的末尾，字迹有些不一样，不再那么随性，似乎一笔一划都带着郑重。

鸣人写道："如果我当上火影的话，佐助你就来当警务部的队长吧。"

警务部。

心中被兜所挑起的那把小钩子又轻轻动了一下，脑海中不自觉地浮现出那个金发白痴的脸，平时总是看起来毛毛躁躁的，但认真起来的那张坚毅的脸，总会让人不自觉地相信。相信他所说话，相信他要做的事，相信—他所描述的那个纯白的未来。

他会让你想起那些被尘沙掩埋的旧梦，他会将它们拾起，轻轻拂去上面的尘垢，露出原本晶莹剔透的模样—那深藏在你内心的愿望，像是梦幻又易碎的玻璃城堡，又如同不经意间便会随风而逝的蜃楼海市，但它们皆是沐浴在阳光之中，梦的最本真的模样。

"不是朋友的信吧。"

身旁稚嫩的声音让佐助回神，转头看去，齐格脸上略带有揶揄的笑意。

"什么？"

"你身上的味道告诉我的。"齐格耸耸鼻子，故意嗅了一下，"它对我说，这个给你写信的人对你而言不止是朋友。"

佐助没回答。

"让我猜猜，是漩涡鸣人吗？…哈哈，你别这么看着我，你想问我怎么知道的，对吧？"齐格笑得像是揪住了佐助什么不得了的小辫子，少年心性显露无疑，"是兜院长说的啦，我刚来的时候，总是问他你的事情，他跟我说了不少呢。"

佐助心中一动，问："他怎么跟你说的？"

"他说…"齐格正准备答，却又眼睛一转，转而说，"我要是告诉你，我有什么好处？"

"你想要什么？"

"唔…要什么好呢，"男孩儿沉思了一会，"要不你带我一起去旅行吧。"

"不行。"

"哎—"齐格失望地拉长声音，"为什么？"

"你会死在路上。"

"你是说，你这么强，都没办法保护一个小孩儿吗？"

"不，"佐助平静地直视他，"因为必要情况下，我不会选择救你。"

齐格睁大眼睛看他。佐助以为话题到此就该结束了，交换条件失败，齐格不愿说，他也不是非要知道兜对他说了什么。漩涡鸣人于他而言究竟是什么，在他心中的地位几何，不一定非得通过旁人才能明白。

是的，就是如此。佐助转身便打算走。

"兜院长和我说，宇智波佐助是个选定了一条路就一定会贯彻到底的人。"齐格却在他身后忽然说。

佐助停下脚步。

"而漩涡鸣人，则是唯一一个能将他从这条路上拉回来的人。"

04.

人要如何去定义和另一个人的关系呢。

兄弟，挚友，同伴—

抑或，爱人。

在这个所有人都会被贴上第二性征标签的世界，在这个仅凭信息素相吸引就能够激发情欲和爱欲的世界，在这个性凌驾于爱之上的世界。

我们真的能够定义与对方的关系吗？

雨声滂沱，窗户被暴雨敲得隆隆作响，漆黑的夜，昏暗的烛光，面前被雨淋透的鸣人，狂乱的心跳，和腹中纠结发烧的疼痛。

"我不知道…"佐助说出话来，才发现自己声音竟然是颤抖的，"我…不知道。"

"我知道了。"

但鸣人却笑着，靠近了他，鸣人温热的体温靠过来，钻入皮肤，颤栗得令佐助觉得刺痛。

"你听我说，佐助。"

"…什么？"

"我喜欢你。"

05.

三年前，蛇窟。

兜用棉花抵住佐助手臂上刚注射完的针孔，佐助感到手臂上传来迟来的钝痛感，抑制剂开始起作用，让他冷汗淋漓，体内的热度迅速消退，但情热被抑制后，给身体带来的是无止尽的疲惫感。

他脱力地背对着兜侧躺在床上，细细地喘息。

"你明白了吧，对你来说最有效的抑制剂，就是与你最相配的那个alpha的信息素。"

"我不需要alpha。"佐助重复道。

兜顿了顿，说："我知道你是怎么想的，但现在不是你能逞强的时候，你要做个选择，是发情到死，还是找到能抑制你发情的alpha。"

佐助没有回应。

"如果你选择的后者，那就回答我的问题。你说你分化是在十二岁的时候，对于一般人来说，这个时间确实过早了，但考虑到分化的前提是体内的激素紊乱，也许是某种强烈的感情变化或者意外导致你提前分化，你还记得分化前发生了什么吗？"

烛火摇曳。片刻的沉默后，佐助低声说："…是那家伙。那时候，我们被大蛇丸袭击，他帮我挡了一击。"

兜一怔："谁？"

"我走的时候，那家伙拼了命跑来追我，说什么打断手脚也要阻止我…我来这里的第一次发情，就是我分化的时候。"

"你是说…鸣人君？"

又停顿片刻，佐助才回道："啊，如果不是他的话，也许我不会这么急着离开村子。"

兜皱眉思索道："按照我的研究，特殊情况下Alpha的信息素似乎可以影响对方的分化，但那时候鸣人君还没有分化成Alpha，也就是说，分化与信息素其实无关么。"

"并不见得。"佐助松开手臂上的棉花，坐起身来，"我曾看过资料，宇智波一族曾有人提前分化，导致他提前分化成Omega的那个人，在之后都会分化成Alpha，而且，他们的信息素，基本相配。"

"也就是说…"兜惊讶地站起身来，踱了两步，又郑重问道，"你从哪里看到的资料？"

"这个你不用知道。"

兜托着下巴思索，脸上的神情变幻莫测。

"佐助君，我相信你。如果按照你说的，那么关于分化这件事，也许有两种不同的情况。第一种，那些由于特殊情况分化的人，他们的信息素会影响当时情况下其他人的分化结果。第二种，因为你是宇智波的血脉，而你们家族有着独特的分化机制，写轮眼是因强烈情感而产生的血继限界，那么影响另一个人的分化结果，可能是你们的血继限界对进化的需求。"

佐助怔了一怔，迅速地明白了兜要表达的意思。

鼬曾说过，在获得三勾玉写轮眼之后，如果亲手杀掉自己最亲密的人，宇智波便会获得万花筒写轮眼。按照兜所说的去分析，如果能影响自己最亲密的人分化，使得信息素相配，则会产生更强烈的情感连接，那么就有更大的可能让写轮眼进化。

兜继续分析道："如果要支撑这个理论，那么分化一定还需要有其他触发条件，仅仅是情感变化，这太不可控了。"

佐助记起，是在终结谷中，他和鸣人对战时，他完成了三勾玉写轮眼的进化。

所以还有一个条件，是这个人曾激发宇智波写轮眼的进化么？

浑身的虚汗将身体的热度带走，冷得令人汗毛直立，佐助却毫无所觉，他慢慢抬起手，遮住了自己的眼睛，嘴角扬起残忍而讽刺的笑。

看来，鼬说的分毫没错。

"宇智波…真不愧为被诅咒的一族啊。"

七

01.

千手纲手到木叶时，已是深夜。

刚到木叶，便得知卡卡西中毒的消息，马不停蹄地赶到了木叶医院。

萌黄等在门口，一接到她，二人迅速前往卡卡西的病房。走廊上，纲手一路疾行，头也不回问身后的萌黄："卡卡西最近的身体检查报告有没有？"

萌黄小跑步追上纲手，这些之前小樱已经让她清查过一次，她立刻便答道："医疗记录春野班长曾看过，六代目最近一次身体检查报告是上任时的例行体检。不过上个月十八日整个木叶在职忍者统一进行过身体检查，检查报告还没有出来，需要我去加急调取吗？"

二人转过普通住院区，来到特殊隔离区，纲手摆摆手说："不用，我自己检查比较快，小樱她做了什么处理？"

萌黄回忆了一下，说："春野班长用医疗探测型查克拉检查了六代目的身体，但没有检测出毒源，于是让辅佐大人去排查六代目之前的饮食情况。六代目现在陷入了昏迷，春野班长正在使用百豪之术进行治疗。"

"百豪？！"纲手猛地停下脚步，厉声道。

萌黄差点一头撞上纲手，吓得她都结巴了："有、有什么问题吗？"

纲手却没回答，紧皱眉头，说："萌黄，你去库房拿卡卡西以往所有的医疗记录来。"

刚还说不用，怎么又要去拿，萌黄下意识问道："哎？现在吗？"

纲手厉目一扫，"不要多问，快去！"

萌黄被她忽然强势的气场震住，慌忙答道："是…是！我这就去！"

纲手独自来到卡卡西的病房，推开门，却异常安静，白炽灯将整个病房照得惨白，房内了病床上昏迷不醒的卡卡西之外，只有坐在一旁低头不语的小樱。

纲手松了口气，走进门去，"小樱，卡卡西怎么样了？"

小樱一时没有说话，过了两秒才仿佛听见纲手的声音，忽而抬起头来，双眼通红："师父？"

纲手走到卡卡西床边，蓝色的医疗查克拉从卡卡西的颈侧探入。

小樱看着她的一举一动，眼神悲伤地转向卡卡西："师父，你知道的吧。"

纲手沉默不语。

小樱径自说："卡卡西老师…他外表虽然看起来安然无恙，可他体内的器官…他的细胞…已经将近六十岁了，没有药物能让一个人的细胞老得这么快。师父，我看过你关于第二性征的的医疗笔记，只有未接受标记的omega经历频繁的发情，细胞才会老化的如此之快…"

纲手不忍地看着小樱，似乎想说些什么，小樱却眼神复杂地打断了她：

"一开始卡卡西老师倒下的时候，我以为是中毒，却怎么也探测不到毒源，于是我让鹿丸去排查他的饮食起居，同时进行抢救，可所有治愈术都没有用…我只好用上百豪，师父，你跟我说过，百豪之术是用查克拉强行催化细胞的增值能力，以达到治愈的效果，会缩短寿命，不到万不得已不要轻易使用，可我用上百豪之后，竟然让卡卡西老师的状况雪上加霜，进入深度昏迷。

"我束手无策了，只好将之前的诊断推倒重来，用查克拉重新进行更加仔细的探测，却发现…他竟然如此衰弱了。"

小樱说到这里，眼眶烧红，声音哽咽。

"卡卡西老师是您点名继任的六代目，他的身体检查也是全权都您负责，木叶有明文规定，omega因为受信息素的限制，是不允许担任火影这个职位的。木叶中没有人对第二性征的研究比您透彻，没有人能做出瞒得过您的伪装剂…

"关于第二性征的医疗笔记上说，omega每一次发情，就是对身体的一次巨大的消耗，只有尽早接受alpha的标记才能及时止损，否则会危及性命，卡卡西老师一直没有接受标记，如今的每一次发情，都可能要了他的性命，可他已身为火影，不可能去找一个alpha来接受标记—

"你从一开始，就什么都知道…对吗？"

千手纲手看着面前已哽咽不成声，却执着不肯落泪的樱发少女，第一次，在她的亲传弟子面前低下了头。

"对，我都知道。"

这几个字，她说得很轻，像是害怕让它传进听的人耳朵里。

她身为木叶的第五代火影，本应保护同伴，为他们建立一座坚不可摧的堡垒，本应舍生忘死，只为守护他们的一方平安—就如她在四战中所做的那样。

可在家乡只剩一片断井颓垣后，在先代们一点一点建立起来的家园顷刻间便化为焦土之后，在现有的体制全面崩溃，她根本无从下手之时，在她发现那场战争几乎将她的寿命消耗殆尽之时—

她才发现，临战不怯不难，与敌人同归于尽不难，只要向前一步就够了。而活着，活下去，背负所有人的命活下去，前路永无止尽。

她想继续担任五代目，她想好好重建祖父花了毕生心血建立的木叶村，她想陪着鸣人和小樱成长，她想让木叶不再出现下一个宇智波，她想亲手将火影这个位置交给漩涡鸣人，那个曾拯救她于绝望和黑暗的金发少年，她想…

但她没有时间了。她只能这么做。她没有办法。

在上一次的战争中，木叶的精英忍者几近覆灭，而在仅剩的候选人中，只有卡卡西上任才能保护第七班的这三个孩子，只有忍界英雄漩涡鸣人的老师、著名三忍之一自来也的弟子才能服众，只有了解一切过去的人才能知道木叶需要一个怎样的未来。她想这么告诉她的弟子，可她不能。

因为身为火影，本就应该走在所有人前方，尝尽痛苦和孤独，再和着酒一口一口独自咽下去。

纲手艰难地抬起头来，却看见她的弟子深深闭上眼，一行热泪从她脸颊流下，落地。

"我知道的。"小樱说，"我在这坐了很久，想了很多，师父你一定有你的苦衷，如果你不想说，我就不问。卡卡西老师究竟是怎么想的，等他醒来，我会了解清楚，再寻找治疗方案。但有一件事，我一定要问清楚，我不想因为逃避和胆怯，再失去重要的人了。"

少女坚毅的眼神一如当初，她的背后是空洞无尽的黑夜，但她有想守护的东西，她已下决定，将要拼尽一切去守护。

纲手看着她，她这一生，没有成家，没有孩子，但在这一刻，她忽然明白了为人父母的苦心，想要用十足的力气去保护，但却终究注定了要放手。

小樱不自觉地将手攥紧，拳头微微颤抖。

"佐助君他…他也和卡卡西老师的情况一样吗？"

纲手神色复杂，她眉头揪起，良久才说："你果然察觉到了。但这件事，我不确定是不是告诉你为好。"

小樱向前踏了一步，焦急地追问道："为什么？是我猜对了吗？佐助君真的已经分化成Omega了吗？如果这样的话，那他这次其实并不是分化，而是发情？可鸣人他…"

"鸣人？"纲手震惊道，"你们把鸣人派过去了？"

"是卡卡西老师让鸣人去的。"

"卡卡西…？他究竟想做什么？"

"师父…？"小樱睁大了眼，她忽然明白，自己似乎被他们蒙在了某些真相之后，"你是不是知道些什么？请告诉我！"

"…不。"纲手狠下心打断她道，"小樱，这件事你还是不知道为好。"

"为什么？！"小樱揪紧了心口，"我好不容易下定决心不再逃避，好不容易才终于不会成为他们的拖累，我也是第七班的一员，请把真相告诉我，好让我也能帮助他们！"

"你真的想知道吗？"

门口传来的声音让两人皆是一怔。

鹿丸手中抱着一束花，站在门口。

小樱愣道："鹿丸，你怎么…"

"事情都处理完了，我放心不下，过来看看。"

"我都听到了。"鹿丸近乎冰冷地看着房内的两人，"我想我知道卡卡西为什么会派鸣人去照顾佐助了，但你真的想要知道真相吗，你做好承受真相的觉悟了吗。小樱？"

没有丝毫犹豫。小樱毫不闪避地直视着鹿丸，点头。

"这一回，我一定要帮他们。"

02.

两年前。

鹿丸推门进入火影室时，现任的五代目火影大人正趴在办公桌上呼呼大睡，口水把文件都浸湿了。

他尴尬地站在办公桌前，为难地搔搔脸颊，拳头掩着嘴刻意咳嗽两声，纲手依旧没醒，甚至还微微打起了呼噜。

鹿丸无奈叹了口气，虽说战争刚刚结束，百废待兴，但这位五代目却不知在和谁较劲，不眠不休地处理公务，安排重建工程，选拔新一代人才，接下大名的各种高悬赏金的任务…更别提还有鸣人那家伙，自从佐助因叛村罪而被审讯部的伊比喜押入监狱之后，便整天旁敲侧击地打听佐助的消息，想尽办法要将佐助释放出来。

一开始鹿丸尚且还能应付他，劝他这不是一时半会能急出来的事儿，直到最近，鸣人不知从哪得知有人想将佐助的事情提到大名的内阁会议中，由木叶的所有高层—也就是火影、火影辅佐、两位顾问和暗部代表与大名一同对宇智波进行最终的审判。

这种事想也知道究竟是谁弄出来的。纲手曾导致村里几乎遭受灭顶之灾，鹿丸作为辅佐年纪尚轻，但两位顾问在大名眼里却是德高望重，不难预见，他们会在会议中掌握绝对的话语权。

鸣人急得团团转，来过好几次火影室，几乎要像在曾经雷影面前那样下跪求她，纲手相当为难，鹿丸明白，她没有把握能将佐助安然无恙地保释出来，她不愿意给鸣人徒劳的期望。

她深知佐助对于鸣人来说有多重要，正因为重要，才要极其谨慎。她虽然没有给鸣人确切的承诺，但这几天来，她连火影室都没离开过，一心扑在这件事上。

纲手想尽办法给顾问施压，终于在昨天让他们松了口。在这次会议上，他们会安排佐助自己的陈述时间，本人的陈述，也许能让他们有一线希望。

于是他今早立刻想方法进了审讯部，申请到与佐助面谈的机会。

佐助安静地听完了鹿丸所有的话，他的双眼被封印，全身被缚，鹿丸无法判断他究竟作何想法，只得耐心地等他回应。也许是心中焦急，也不知怎么想的，他补了一句："鸣人在外面等得要跳脚，差点在火影室里给五代目下跪了，你要是真的被定罪，我真的不知道他会干出什么事来。"

说完他就后悔了。这不是拿鸣人在威胁他么，奈良鹿丸应当最不屑干这样的事。

上任火影辅佐以后，接触到以前的文件资料，鹿丸多少能推测出宇智波一族究竟发生了什么，也终于明白为何当初佐助能够不要命地闯入铁之国，只为杀了志村团藏。鹿丸自认，换作是他，或许会更极端。

那不是简单的复仇，那是被家乡背叛，被亲人献祭，是你曾以为的归处，你的故土，原来竟把你当成眼中钉肉中刺，除之方能后快。

一族尽屠，老弱妇孺皆杀。这是志村团藏对宇智波的回答。

他奈良鹿丸，甚至现任火影千手纲手，都没有理由、没有立场去要求宇智波去陈述自己对木叶的忠诚，来换取所谓的"赦免"。

讽刺的是，他们如今除了这条路，竟无路可走。

"你是因为鸣人来的么？"佐助却这样问。

鹿丸一怔，旋即意识到一件事。佐助在动摇，在因鸣人而动摇。

鹿丸认识的佐助，冷淡自持，永远心中自有笃定，从不管他人对他作何想法，若不是如此，当初在战场，他也不会刚现身便宣布自己要成为火影。在此之前，鹿丸曾担心佐助不肯对木叶高层低头，而现在，鹿丸意识到，鸣人的存在，确实足以动摇佐助的决定。

若是现在顺水推舟，那么—

等等。

不该是这样。

鹿丸意识到什么，忽然笑了："是啊，鸣人确实有这个能力。那家伙虽然看起来很傻，但总会知道自己究竟要什么，而且也有能力让别人也为他的理想去做些什么，我也总是莫名其妙就受他的影响。你多少也是吧，佐助？"

佐助没有回答，但鹿丸看见他抿了一下嘴唇。

"我来这确实是因为鸣人，原因很简单，他想要你出来，他认为你没有罪。"鹿丸说，"而我和五代目，在了解到你们宇智波一族的过去之后，也决定帮你。但你知道，现实是不一样的，我们怎么认为，和这件事最终会怎么处理，并没有多少关系。"

"你是想说，我会被定罪么？"

"不一定，这一次得看你究竟怎么想。你首先要清楚，即使你情有可原，但你擅闯五影会议，袭击众影，杀害铁之国众多武士，企图强行掠走八尾，这都是你确确实实犯下的错。有些规则如果被打破，一定要受到惩罚。"

"…"佐助低了头，似乎正在思考。

"当然这是我的看法，你不认同也无所谓。鸣人希望你被释放，也是鸣人的看法，重要的是，你究竟怎么想，还有你究竟想怎么做。"

佐助想了很久很久。最后他说："让卡卡西和五代目来见我。"

鹿丸从关押所出来，便直接来了火影室。

纲手趴在桌上忽然动了一动，醒了。她眯瞪着抬头，看见鹿丸，抬手擦掉嘴边的口水："啊，你来了。"

自从静音去医疗部就任部长之后，鹿丸被提拔成火影辅佐，就常常能看见这位五代目粗犷的一面，她也似乎完全没有在部下面前要树立形象的意思。

尽管如此，鹿丸还是觉得非礼勿视比较好。

"佐助说，让你和卡卡西老师去见他。"

纲手呆了一呆，笑了："是吗，看来这小子不信任我呢，还要找卡卡西来防我。"

鹿丸耸耸肩。心想人家毕竟和你不熟，不信任也在所难免，你也不是这么小心眼的人。

果然，纲手直接道："鹿丸，让卡卡西到审讯部门口等我。"

03.

头顶苍白的白炽灯闪了一闪，鹿丸将带来的花插进床头的瓷花瓶里，是井野亲自包的黄百合，花香淡淡。

在那次内阁会议中，他们说到宇智波的过去，佐助复仇的起因，说团藏擅自屠尽一个家族，还企图通过写轮眼来夺得火影之位，大名同情宇智波的遭遇，但亦忧心宇智波的血继限界最终又会制造出悲剧，他们争论不休，最后，在佐助开始陈述前，他说了这样一句话。

—我已经是世上最后的宇智波，只要漩涡鸣人成为火影，我就绝不会做出威胁木叶的事。

"我不知道他具体说了些什么。"鹿丸说，"佐助具体陈述的时候，纲手大人以涉及机密为由，只让鲜少的几位大名以及顾问听了这次陈述。我开始以为是佐助以此为要挟，因为他确实有这个实力，但刚刚听你们所说的，我才发觉也许有另一个解释—"

鹿丸转头看向病床上的卡卡西，停顿半晌，才说："也许，佐助很早便分化成Omega，但一直使用抑制剂和伪装剂来掩藏他的第二性征，回到木叶之后，纲手大人和卡卡西老师继续帮他隐瞒了这个事实，而隐瞒下来的原因，一是因为佐助身负轮回眼，暴露第二性征只会让他更加危险，二则是因为，佐助向木叶主动暴露了这个事实，而木叶需要将这个把柄牢牢把握在自己手中。"

鹿丸抬眼看向纲手，冷静而残酷地一字字问："我说的对吗？纲手大人。"

小樱跌坐在椅子上，不敢置信地看向纲手："真的是这样吗，师父？"

纲手不忍看小樱，点了点头："我和卡卡西争执了很久，但是我们找不到更好的方法了…在战争中，木叶的精英忍者几近覆灭，只活下来寥寥数人，佐助的实力留在木叶，确实会是一大助力，他们知道这一点，只是担忧宇智波的存在会再次挑起战争。向他们表明佐助不再是一个威胁，对佐助也好，对木叶也好，这也是减少内耗的一个最好的方法。"

"原来是这样…怎么会是这样…？"小樱茫然地看向地面，"木叶…这是木叶吗？他们…他们都疯了吗？"

忽然在她脑海中似乎闪过了什么，让她陡然间浑身僵硬，她抬头问鹿丸："卡卡西老师知道佐助已经是omega这件事…可为什么…他还要派鸣人去？"

鹿丸冷静的表情终于露出一丝裂缝。他犹豫很久，说："小樱，你是个聪明人，你真的想让我说给你听吗？"

佐助的那句话已经说得非常明白。他知道小樱能懂。

—漩涡鸣人是唯一能阻止他威胁木叶的人，换言之，唯一能让佐助接受的Alpha，是漩涡鸣人。

小樱不知自己现在是何感受，也不知道自己应该是什么感受，她只觉得仿佛冥冥中有一只手，此刻正将她的灵魂缓缓抽离出她的躯壳，这种被剥离的感受不是痛苦，而是麻木。

够了。都够了。

她躬下身，抬手掩住脸面，眼睛很疼，但却流不出眼泪。

她忽然觉得这一切都荒诞而可笑。

她的生活原来竟是这样，她以为佐助回到木叶是一件皆大欢喜的好事，却不知道在这表象之下需要付出多大的代价；她以为她的爱情尚且是一场赌局，却没想到早就满盘皆输；她以为木叶是佐助最好的归处，却不知道其实这里才是摧毁他归处的元凶。

为什么呢？为什么这一切她都不知情，她以为他们是生死相伴的同伴，但却总是被他保护在身后，保护在看似美好的和平之中。

"鸣人…"她颤着声问，"鸣人知道这些么？"

纲手说："这件事只有我和卡卡西知道。"

"是吗…说的也是呢，不然他也不会傻乎乎地跑来问我发情是什么。"小樱惨然笑道，"佐助君果然是佐助君呢，他一点也没变，总是想着自己去承担一切。可我和鸣人，明明也想站在他身边…"

"小樱，你累了。休息吧。"纲手走到她面前。

"不，卡卡西老师还没醒来，我要—"

手刀起落，小樱颓然倒在纲手怀里。纲手抚着她的头发，低着头对鹿丸说："带她去休息吧。"

鹿丸接过小樱，带她向病房外走，纲手站在那扇黑暗的窗前，望向无尽的夜空，天空有星子忽闪，但那光芒只能勉强闪烁，她的心中一片空茫。

"我知道我们都没有做错，也知道世事终究就是如此，总有不得不为之的选择，总有无可挽回的遗憾，但为什么这些总是发生，为什么总是让他们—这些努力为重要的东西为之奋斗的孩子们遭受这些？"

鹿丸停下了脚步。沉默良久。

但终究他也什么都没说，只是带着小樱离开，关上了这扇房门。

八

01

"呃啊—！！！"

佐助狰狞着面孔，痛苦地缩成一团。

"佐助？！—佐助你怎么了？！！"

鸣人惊恐地抱住他，却又被佐助猛力推开。

"别碰我—"

鸣人再要上前，却猛然停住。他感到佐助的信息素骤然间占领整个房间，不仅在鼻间，这股信息素浓烈到化为粘稠的实质，疯狂地要从每个毛孔钻进他的血液里。他的下腹腾升起前所未有的欲望，在他血管中奔腾，让他毛孔舒张，浑身发烫，汗水顷刻间布满他的额头。

—难道他又发情了？但发情怎么会疼？

佐助捂着肚子，疼得浑身痉挛，鸣人心若刀绞，想去安抚他，却又不敢去碰，急得脑子一片空白。

怎么会突然变成这样？

"佐助，振作点，"他咽了口唾沫，双手死拽着被褥，好让自己不会臣服于欲望扑上去，声音嘶哑，"你还有意识的话…就告诉我，我该怎么做。"

佐助额角青筋凸起，满额冷汗，好半晌才缓过来，声音颤抖着，气息细若游丝："去…去找兜…过来…"

"我这就去，你等着。"

鸣人深吸一口气，屏住呼吸，一口气跳下床，扑到房门前，拉开房门冲出门外。

暴雨劈头盖脸地浇下来，仿佛无数拳头砸在身上，让他骤然清醒不少。雨声震耳，他抹把脸，聚集查克拉，燃起九尾模式，探知药师兜的方向。

—就在刚刚的饭堂里，里面似乎还有一个孩子。

鸣人顾不得思考，以瞬身之术奔至食堂，推门便道："兜！快跟我走一趟！佐助他有些不对劲！"

兜皱起眉，护住惊慌地躲在他身后的黑发少年，"把情况先说清楚。"

缩在他身后的少年却鼻子嗅了嗅，忽然瞪起眼睛，愤怒地朝鸣人吼道："为什么你身上都是佐助的味道？你对他做了什么？！"

鸣人被他吼得一惊："你怎么…"

少年不理他，飞奔到门口，又嗅了嗅，忽然满脸惊诧，慌忙朝药师兜说："兜院长！佐助他又发情了，他的味道很不对劲，他好像在拼命抗拒自己的Al…"

少年被兜冷厉的目光吓得浑身一抖，捂住了自己的嘴。

兜冷声道："齐格，你先回房去，记得洒上阻断剂，保证孩子们不要受到影响。"

齐格点点头，立马离开了。

门啪地一关上，鸣人才回过神来："那孩子在说什么？佐助在抗拒什么？"

兜却不答，径自去打开橱柜底下的暗箱，将抑制剂都取了出来，想起什么，又取了一把镇静剂，将这些全都打包进布袋里，拎起布袋，掠过鸣人，径自出门去。

鸣人赶忙跟上，二人用瞬身术只一瞬便落在佐助屋门口，推门进去，佐助侧身蜷在床上，一动不动，被褥凌乱。

兜上前去看，即使有人靠近，佐助也毫无动静，兜大致检查了体征，接着右手燃起蓝色医疗查克拉，探入佐助颈侧，没过几秒，佐助呜咽呻吟一声，又疼醒了过来。

"佐助—"鸣人立刻上前。

"别动！"兜厉声道，"你不许过来！"

鸣人压低眉毛便要发怒，却看到佐助忽然身子一颤，又抿紧唇，退到一边。

兜从布袋里取出镇静剂，对佐助说："你现在无法控制自己，这种情况你也明白，目前的抑制剂是没有效果了，我需要你先睡一会，我去做些新的。"

佐助半闭着眼，面色苍白，微微点了头。

足足注射了三支镇静剂，佐助才沉沉睡过去。

兜转头走到门口，对鸣人说："请跟我来，鸣人君，我需要你协助我做些抑制剂。"

鸣人站在门边，阴沉着脸，目光锁住兜："你究竟还有多少实情没告诉我？佐助变成这样，到底是怎么回事？为什么他会这么痛苦？"

兜面无表情地看他，半晌低声叹了口气，"你果然还是和当年一样，佐助个没完，但却什么都不知道。"

鸣人闻言拧起眉毛，"所以才要你告诉我不是吗。"

兜微微一怔，抬眼看他，忽然轻笑道："确实，你先跟我来吧。"

02.

教堂外有一间杂物间，杂物间内有一座地下室，这座地下室是平时药师兜用来做研究的，不管怎么说，他依旧还是个医疗忍者。

鸣人随他进入研究室，本以为地下应该阴暗潮湿，却意外地干燥温暖。兜打开灯，随着钨丝燃烧嗡地一声，室内亮了—非常普通，和小樱在木叶医院里的研究室没什么两样。

鸣人有些惊异地打量室内，药师兜转头看见他的神情，不禁揶揄道："真是抱歉，辜负了你的期待，我这没有什么令人恶心的东西。"

闻言鸣人一怔，赧然偏过目光，想起正事，又正视兜："佐助究竟是怎么回事？"

"说来有些话长，"兜说，"我需要你先帮我做一件事。"

鸣人想起他先前说的："做抑制剂？"

"嗯，"兜说着去储物柜中取东西，"你坐下，鸣人君，我需要抽你的一管血。"

实验室中央也有操作台，旁边摆了两把椅子。鸣人依言坐下，却依旧非常担忧，问题不停："抽血做什么？小樱之前做抑制剂都没有用这个。佐助他为什么又会发情？你之前不是给他注射过抑制剂了么？为什么他这次发情会这么痛？他这么痛苦，是因为…我吗？"

鸣人沮丧地低下头，任药师兜撸起他湿漉漉的袖子，用棉花擦干净手臂，上酒精。

"抓紧拳头，"兜拍拍他的手臂，现出血管，针扎进去，暗红的血顺着透明的橡胶管缓缓流出，"慢慢重复握拳的动作。"

鸣人照他说的做，低着眼不知望向何处，他的眉头自始至终都没松开过。

抽完血，兜在针孔处敷上酒精棉，让鸣人自己按着，转头去实验台前操作。

鸣人忽然抬头问："你究竟为什么要这么帮我们？"

兜背对着他，动作顿了顿，随即意味不明地笑了一声："我们？除了佐助君，我可不记得我还帮过谁。况且佐助君也没有和任何人成为'我们'，不是吗？"

无论过多久，佐助始终是他的软肋。鸣人被嘲得怒火上涌，却又压住："你对我始终怀有敌意，我不得不怀疑你的动机。"

"看来这两年木叶教了你不少东西。"兜头也没回，"不过除了我，你又能相信谁呢，鸣人君？"

鸣人抿紧嘴唇，不语。

他是知道药师兜曾经与宇智波鼬对战的事的，在他们第七班的几次叙旧中，佐助也讲过一些他自己的事，伊邪那歧和伊邪那美就是其中一件。但他总是对药师兜曾经的背叛心有余悸，更别提如今兜几乎是一手掌握着佐助的命。

十来分钟后，兜停了动作，回到鸣人对面坐下，用干净的毛巾拭手："我清楚地知道我手上有什么筹码。所以，鸣人君，有些问题恕我不回答。"

鸣人动了动，仿佛下了什么决心，毅然看向他："你要全部如实回答我的问题，不然这些孩子，和你，恐怕要离开木叶。"

兜怔愣一瞬，反而笑了笑，"这可不像你啊，闻名忍界的英雄怎么也学会小人的把戏了？"

鸣人却沉默。

兜了然放下毛巾，反而一笑道："很好，鸣人君，你总算知道，对于我们这样的人，动之以情是不管用的。捕蛇捉七寸，你得让它动也不敢动弹，明白吗。"

鸣人听不明白，当年他就无法理解为什么兜会背叛木叶，跟随大蛇丸，如今他也没法理解为什么兜忽然回到木叶，还建了一座孤儿院，如今更是在他面前，俨然一副导师的模样。

人心难测，卡卡西老师第一天开始教导他火影课程时就说过。但现在鸣人却不能允许药师兜的心难测，他要保护木叶，保护佐助，他必须知道他的目的。

"所以，"鸣人沉下声音，"你怎么选择？是要如实回答，还是带着这些孩子离开木叶。"

药师兜手肘撑在操作台上，笑道："目前我是无法离开木叶的，这些事告诉你也无妨。"

话还需从四战后说起。当年战争结束，除了木叶的重建工程之外，还有一件要事，便是对这批叛忍的处理。大蛇丸、以及鹰小队除佐助外的三名成员，虽都身为叛忍，但曾在四战中救过五影的性命，功过相抵，五影皆同意放他一马，让他在木叶暗部的看管之下行动。

而药师兜，在当年大战中，知道那次秽土转生的始作俑者为何人的人，只有前来侦查的御手洗红豆，和最后与之交战的宇智波两兄弟。御手洗红豆回到木叶之后，自然先将这件事报告给了五代目火影纲手，纲手却将这件事压了下来，用此来和药师兜进行条件交换，她允许兜在木叶重建孤儿院，但兜需要将他对第二性征的研究报告给她。

"这么说起来，我还能算得上是五代目的老师呢。"兜笑道，"纲手姬也不是个省油的灯，御手洗红豆被她让佐助君用写轮眼洗了记忆，她和佐助君便成了我唯一的把柄，这下既保护了佐助君分化成Omega的秘密，又让我能将研究交给她。"

鸣人听得万分惊愕，说："纲手婆婆让佐助…？她知道佐助的事？"

"你们当年在战争中身受重伤，而我被关在监牢里，无法给佐助君提供抑制剂，本身查克拉消耗过多最容易让抑制剂失效，"兜猜测道，"大约佐助在木叶发过一次情，这才让纲手姬知道了真相。"

"怎么会呢？"鸣人激动起来，"我和佐助一直住在同一个病房，而且我们之前在终结谷的时候也…我从来没有闻到过他的味道！为什么婆婆要瞒着我？"

"一个秘密，自然是知道的人越少越好，这样对佐助君更加安全，更何况，佐助君还身负轮回眼这样的宝贝。"

鸣人安静下来，如今这些利害关系，他多少已经能自己想得清楚，也不再像以前那样冲动莽撞。他能够理解纲手的做法，只是若要牵扯到佐助，他就感到无法冷静。

药师兜看出鸣人的焦躁，说："其实，是佐助君要求不要向任何人透露他第二性征这件事的。"

鸣人垂目道："我多少能猜到，对那家伙来说，自尊比命还要重要。只是我不明白，他怎么就这么不信任我呢？"

"不信任？可并不这样见得，鸣人君。"

鸣人疑惑地抬眼看他："什么？"

兜轻轻地叹了口气："我在蛇窟中和佐助君相处了三年，看着他深陷在仇恨里，为了获取力量不顾一切地榨干自己的生命力，在他修炼期间，我一度以为，他已经成了一个实现目标而不择手段的刽子手，就算是曾为伙伴的你，也早就被他抛在脑后。但实际上，在蛇窟的三年间，大蛇丸交给佐助君的所有任务，他在执行的过程中，除了目标，从未杀害一人。"

"你不觉得奇怪吗，鸣人君。"兜静静地直视他，"为什么佐助君偏偏对你下了杀手呢？"

鸣人怔了怔，说："佐助他说，他要斩断过去。"

—鸣人，只有你，我非杀了你不可。

现在想起来，心脏依旧隐隐发疼。

"一个人，只有在他无法放下时，才会选择斩断一切。佐助君对宇智波鼬的仇恨深入骨髓，甚至不惜连自我都抛弃，那是恨，但也是他曾深爱过的证明，正因为屠杀全族的是他深爱的哥哥，他才会因此迷失自我，陷入疯狂。"

"宇智波是深爱的一族，也是绝情的一族，因爱生恨，因恨而绝情。深情是他们如此强大的原因，却也因此让他们变得无比脆弱，佐助君是非常厌恶脆弱的人，所以才会在他追求强大时决定舍弃他的脆弱。"

"这所孤儿院刚刚建成时，佐助君曾来过一趟。他警告我，不要借孤儿院的便利对木叶不利。"兜说到这里，轻笑一声，"多有意思，那个佐助君竟会不相信被他哥哥下过瞳术的我，来做这种多此一举的事情。"

"你…"鸣人轻轻皱起眉毛，眼中既有不解，也有仿佛将要明白的闪烁，"你究竟想说什么？"

"呵，看来你这脑子，不说明白是不会懂的，"兜无奈嘲了一句，后又正经道，"我是想说，他并未对你不信任，事实上，你已经取代宇智波鼬，成了佐助君在这世上唯一的—"

"—软肋。"

说到这，他又微微笑了笑。

"有时候啊，正因为珍惜，人才总是言不由衷。"

鸣人很久都没有动，许久之后，他才仿佛找回了自己的声音。

"那佐助…究竟是怎么回事？为什么他刚刚会这么痛苦？是…因为我吗？"

九

01.

两年前。

木叶的监狱环境和其他地方都差不多。

潮湿，阴暗，地上铺一层稻草，墙缝中生出斑驳的霉菌，墙上有一扇小窗，阳光照进来，给人无聊的希望。

平日里那束光照下来是鲜明的，落在地上有分明的轮廓，此时却被一个人隔断，光落在她身上，细白的皮肤被笼上一层暖金色的光辉。

兜认识她，她曾经差点死在他手下。那时她还没有火影这个头衔，仅是传说中的三忍之一，终日流连赌场，嗜赌如命。

"我是为了佐助的事而来。"千手纲手开门见山，"我已经听他说了你们在蛇窟的情况，也知道你就是在战争中为晓组织提供大批由秽土转生而生的亡灵军队的罪魁祸首，佐助说，宇智波鼬用伊邪那美改变了你，现如今的你不再仇恨木叶，而我对此，着实深表疑虑。"

"所以呢。"兜仅仅抬了眼皮，"纲手姬，别想用这种小伎俩对付我，别忘了，我也曾进行过十多年的间谍活动。"

纲手顿了顿，哼笑一声，抱起手来："我当然知道，可这种话我也不得不说。况且我也没说错，光凭一面之词，不仅是我，整个木叶都不会相信你。"

"多余的话就不必多说了，相信你也觉得与我共处一室只会让彼此难受，"兜无动于衷，"如果你是想找我打探佐助君的情报，那就请回吧。"

"呵，看来你还挺在意宇智波家的那个小子，"纲手低头笑了，"你我虽只有一面之缘，但我也算对你有些了解，这些年是你一直在帮宇智波家的小子提供抑制剂吧？据我所知你只提出了一个交换条件，就是以他的身体作为你的研究样本。你是医疗忍者，追随大蛇丸也是憧憬他的研究，在这一点上，我们倒有些相似。"

兜却轻蔑笑了："怎么，威胁的手段不起作用，改为笼络了么？"

纲手的神情变得严肃，她走上前一步："不，我并不想浪费时间。我直接告诉你我的目的，我要让宇智波家的那个孩子免罪，但这件事，我需要你的协助。"

兜微微动容："你说什么？"

"我要让宇智波佐助免罪，长老把对宇智波的处理上报到大名那去了，我们要让佐助去大名那里，在审判会议上陈述自己对木叶再无威胁的理由，还需要提供一定的证据。"

"真是可笑。"兜毫不留情地嗤笑，"佐助君是因为木叶才失去了家人，如今却让他告诉木叶他有多忠诚？"

"规矩就是规矩！"纲手沉声道，"我们身在这里，就得按它的规则来，你不会不明白，拒不低头，除了自我满足以外，我们什么都得不到。"

兜沉默下来，待日照稍落一点时，他问道："佐助君都说了些什么？"

02.

同一日稍早，木叶监狱。

卡卡西随纲手一同面见佐助，在纲手的要求下，解下了佐助的封印。

"我是Omega。"佐助说。

余下二人皆愣住。卡卡西脱口道："…什么？"

"你们不是需要一个我对木叶无威胁的理由吗？"佐助平静地说，"我是Omega，Alaha的信息素足以制服我，木叶还有什么好怕的？"

事情的发展大大出乎二人的意料之外，尤其是纲手，虽然她早知道佐助的体质，但却从未想过让他主动暴露在那些大名面前。

"佐助，你知道你在说什么吗？"纲手沉声，"你如今是有轮回眼的宇智波的唯一的后人，再暴露自己的性征，不仅仅是其他势力，就算是我们自己人，也许都会对你起觊觎之心，你以后的日子可再难过得安稳。"

卡卡西则说："不可以，不能这么办。太危险了。"

佐助却显得早有准备，他道："我不是什么都没想。我是Omega，这件事只能让木叶高层知道，他们也不会愿意让这个消息泄露出去，轮回眼忠于木叶，显然是不可多得的助力，这一点上，可以保我的安全。

"再者，这些年我用的抑制剂从未失效过，全仰仗于药师兜的研究，他获得了大蛇丸的仙人之力，也知道如何使用秽土转生之术，此前战场上的大量转生者都是出自他的手中。这一点可以利用起来，让他继续为木叶效力。

"最后，也是最重要的一点，这点我只能告诉你们两个，我是Omega，但我是宇智波一族的Omega，并不是所有Alpha的信息素都对我起作用，在这世上，只有一个人的信息素对我有用，那就是—漩涡鸣人。"

这着实是一个令人非常震惊的消息。纲手和卡卡西都噤声，久久未能说话。

在他们沉默的时间里，佐助向他们陈述宇智波一族分化第二性征的特殊性，坦诚鸣人是导致他分化的原因，以及他在当年他在和鸣人小樱的第一次重逢时，以佯攻作为掩护，取得了鸣人的几根头发来制作抑制剂。

"宇智波的血继限界决定了我们分化第二性征的方式，族内并不是所有人都能开眼，特殊的分化能够确保写轮眼的实力，也能保证血继限界无法被轻易夺走。"

"抑制剂对我很管用，即使不标记，使用这样的抑制剂对我的身体造成的影响也会减小，以后我希望你们能够想办法提供鸣人的血液样本给我，那样会比现在的单纯提取他的信息再进行体液仿制的抑制剂更管用。"

太冷静了。纲手难以置信，在她面前的这个少年，尚且才十七岁，竟然就能够如此理智地分析权衡自己周围的关系利弊，并且近乎冷酷地做出对自己最有利的判断。

这让她想起牢狱之外，那个对他的安危担忧得心急如焚的少年，每次来见她，满心满眼只有单纯对同伴的担忧。

这两个人，简直就跟当年的大蛇丸和自来也如出一辙。

不一样的是，这两个少年之间竟然产生了第二性征的羁绊。

"那鸣人呢？"她不禁问道，"鸣人该怎么办？他非常担心你，每天都缠着我问你的消息。"

这些事情，能让他知道吗，该让他知道吗？

听到这个名字，面前冷若冰霜的少年脸上终于出现犹疑的神情，但这犹疑也转瞬即逝，他冷冷道："他不需要知道。"

卡卡西说："可你的意思是，他是你的alpha，没错吧。"

佐助抿了抿唇，并未说话。

"即使你们两个之间没有标记，但就状况来说，鸣人已经是你的alpha了，除了鸣人，你也不会愿意接触其他alpha，对吧，佐助。"

"…"

"若你的宇智波理论成立，那么鸣人也会对你产生反应。佐助，你应该清楚你在鸣人心中的地位，你们两个可以试着就这样结成…"

"我不需要alpha。"没等卡卡西说完，佐助便决然打断了他，"不需要，我就是我。"

卡卡西顿了顿，无奈道："佐助，你太要强了。"

佐助不去看他的眼睛，沉默。

卡卡西在心里叹了口气，他的两个学生，个顶个的倔强，不撞南墙永远不知道回头，劝是没有用的，人永远在重蹈覆辙。

他能做的，也不过是在他们头破血流地要拼最后一口气时，冲在他们前面，让他们看清绝路在哪罢了。

"佐助，我问你一个问题，你要如实回答我。"卡卡西说，"当初你对鸣人起杀心，这件事、是其中一个原因吗？"

佐助低下眼，很久之后，他说："是。"

"难怪…"卡卡西闭了闭眼，却忽然低声笑了，"你啊，真是我的学生。"

佐助抬起头来，眼中显出不解，同时又带有些许动容，也许是因为他已经许久没有听卡卡西叫过他"学生"。

卡卡西缓步走近他，温和着声音："我一直都知道，你是一个很聪明的孩子，也很看重同伴，你对鸣人早已能够生死相托，只是你不善表达，也不肯轻易服输—不论是对同伴，对自己，又或是对这个荒诞又无聊的世道。我多少能够理解你，我曾经也是这样。"

"但是…"卡卡西在他面前单膝蹲下，仰头郑重地看向他的学生，"我已经亲自尝到了苦果。我失去了同伴，失去了老师，失去了对我来说，生命中最重要的那个人。"

"我得告诉你，我非常地后悔，可是后悔毫无意义，一切都已经结束了。如今的我是一个失败者，我什么都没能保护，什么都没能留住，所以我大概也没有任何资格可以去教训你。"

佐助的神情逐渐动摇，目光微微闪烁："卡卡西，莫非你—"

"不过，"卡卡西却打断了他，"我相信你。你是我最骄傲的学生，我至今仍相信你会成为一名出色的忍者。所以无论你做什么选择，我都支持你。但你要记得，第七班，永远都是你能回来的地方。"

佐助的呼吸变得颤抖，始终压低的眉毛抬起，眉头微皱，目光渐渐柔和，又隐着一丝伤感，他静静地直视卡卡西的眼睛，神情就像当初面对他即将离去的兄长一般。

—无论你今后如何选择，我始终都爱着你。

长久、长久的沉默过后。

"…忍者之所以为忍者，就是因为其经常要被迫作出残酷的抉择。*"

佐助抬起头来，目光重新变得冷静而坚定。

"就这么做。"

话音落后，过得片刻，纲手才严肃地定了音："就这么办吧。但是，若非万不得已，这件事不得告诉无关人员。"

卡卡西站起身来，不置可否。

佐助道："我有一个要求。"

纲手点头："你说。"

"我被释放之后，让我离开木叶。"

"理由呢？你要知道，没有合理的理由，就算我是火影，也无权放你出去。"

"那些大名应该知道，轮回眼在木叶，只会带来麻烦。"

"可真实的理由呢？"卡卡西问。

"我对我自己的了解不够。"佐助说，"我还不知道我究竟能够做些什么，也许走出去看一看，我能够明白。"

卡卡西点点头，看向纲手："我没有问题了，火影大人。我了解我的学生，我可以为他担保。"

纲手斜眼看向卡卡西，半晌，终于露出一些轻松的神色。她看向佐助："老实说，我很忌惮你，宇智波佐助。即使鸣人向我再三保证你绝不会再意图摧毁木叶，我也没法对你信任，身为火影，我需要对一切保持怀疑和警惕，这一点，我不奢求你的谅解。"

佐助点头道："我能明白。"

纲手颔首，转而道："但我爷爷曾说过，身为火影，对自己村里的忍者，则一定要付出十分的信任。"

她微微笑道："那么，就照你说的这么办，宇智波家的孩子，我祝福你。"

03.

孤儿院温暖干燥的地下实验室里，鸣人红了双眼，不过片刻，热泪滚滚而下。

他想起许多事。

他想起年幼时，他孤独地坐在秋千上，看着另外一个孤独的背影，没能喊出的那一声佐助。

他想起第一次在天台上与佐助剑拔弩张时，没能说出的那一句我从未讨厌你，其实我把你当做最亲密的伙伴。

他想起第一次在终结谷面对与佐助的离别时，没能说出那一句请留下来，我很需要你。

他想起最后在终结谷时，面对佐助问出的问题，没能说出的那一句，因为你也是我的唯一。

他曾经从不知道为什么，他自认绝不是一个不敢坦然的人，但面对佐助时却总是言不由衷，一切想说的话到了嘴边，就全变了味。

他自诩是佐助唯一的朋友，是最了解他的人。却也清楚地感觉到当初他们交换彼此的记忆时，在佐助的内心深处，始终还有不愿让他触及的片段。

他不知道佐助曾在蛇窟经历过什么，不知道佐助之所以成为如今的他，究竟曾如何挣扎过，如何痛苦过，最终舍弃了什么，又牺牲了什么。

他在佐助面前总是佯装毫不在意，实际上却每时每刻都小心翼翼，不敢阻拦他离开村子，不敢介意他对往事讳莫如深，不敢直言让他回来，只能在这种数次胆怯却又渴望的累积之下，终于按捺不住，几番犹豫徘徊之后，才郑重地在寄给他的信上写下：如果我当上火影的话，佐助你就来当警务部的队长吧。

而这一封信，没有回音。

他在深夜之时辗转难眠，心中惦念佐助究竟为何不回来待在他身边，却又在黎明到来之际让自己将这些抛在脑后。他在心中默念，他们都有各自前行的目标，那是佐助的人生，是他的路，没有人能替他走，即使是漩涡鸣人，也是不能。

直到—

"人啊，正因为珍惜，才总是言不由衷。"

这一刻他才终于明白，真相是他在害怕，在逃避，在恐惧着说出真实想法的自己会让佐助左右为难，却更恐惧这不会让佐助左右为难。

那可是他的唯一啊。

什么挚友、伙伴、兄弟，他甚至觉得这世上一切词汇都不足以来形容。

他却在这儿找到了一个词。

伴侣。

—"伴侣是什么？"

—"伴侣，就是我在提起这个词时，你脑海里第一个浮现的人。"

04.

在这世上，终有一人，他恰好出现，你恰好遇见。

那一瞬，你知道，你心中所有的未知和惶恐，所有的不安和怯懦，所有的卑微，所有的逃离，

终于系于一身，尘埃落定。


End file.
